My boyfriend is back
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: One of the interns exboyfriends show up drama happens. All interns are mentioned in this story


Chief Weber sat in his office at Seattle Grace Hospital. He was pondering his up coming meeting. Out of the blue he had received a call asking him for a personal meeting. Normally he didn't set up meetings with people without knowing what the meeting was about. Richard made an exception when he heard the name Gilbert Sullivan a 33 year old billionaire. A knock sounded at the door it looked like Mr. Sullivan was on time. Dr Weber walked across the room and answered the door.

Weber: Hello Mr. Sullivan it's a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?

Gil: Well Doctor Weber you got it backwards the real question is what am I going to do for you. The answer to that depends on how willing you are to keep a few secrets.

Weber: Mr. Sullivan I can assure you I take doctor patient confidentiality very seriously.

Gil: Dr Weber I'm not sick. I'm going to build you a brand new fifty million dollar surgical wing. But I have a few conditions.

Rickard feel stunned. A new wing a brand new surgical wing built free and clear the board would love that, but first the conditions. There were always conditions when these rich hot shots wanted something.

Weber: That's very generous of you Mr. Sullivan, but what are your conditions?

Gil: Dr. Weber you can call me Gil you are going to be seeing a lot of me around here we might want to be on a first name basis. Here are my conditions I want to build a very specific kind of surgical wing that's the first condition. Second I get to name this surgical wing. Third I get to throw a ball to announce this wing. I get to set the guest list and you will make sure everyone on that list attends. Finally, you will keep this entire thing secret until the ball. No one can know about the surgical wing, no one can know I am coming to this ball, but most importantly no one can know the name of this surgical wing. Oh and I get to choose anyone at the ball for first dance.

Weber: None on that seems too difficult Gil.

Richard feels relived this whole meeting he felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. None of these conditions were that bad. So some rich guy wanted to slap his name on the new wing that was fine. Richard was looking forward to the press the ball would bring to the new surgical wing.

Gil: Don't feel so relived yet you haven't heard the name of the new wing yet. Here is where you decide what matters more to you. Do you elevate Seattle Grace Hospital to from one of the best hospitals on the west coast to one of the best hospitals in the country? Or do you warn a friend?

When Richard hears the name of the new wing the shoe hits him squarely on the head. To get his new wing he has to betray a friend. This is why sometimes he hates being chief.

Weber: You got yourself a deal Mr. Sullivan

One week later everyone from the surgical unit is gathered in the conference room of Seattle Grace Hospital.

Weber: Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to tell you there is going to be a ball in one week. At the ball a huge announcement will be made. I will be handing out invitations to this ball after the meeting. Those of you who get an invitation are required to attend this ball. You are required to stay for the entire ball. By this I mean if you choose not to attend this ball do not show up for work on Monday. Do you understand have I made myself clear?

In the back of the room the interns are all standing together.

Izzy: A ball do you think any of us will be invited?

Alex: I bet only the interns screwing an attending will get an invite.

Cristina: Shut it evil spawn. I bet all of the attendings will be invited, and probably most of the residents too. That means we will have the run of the surgical floor. I am so working that night.

Meredith: I think Cristina's right I remember working Thanksgiving short staff means more surgeries for us.

Izzy: I want to go to the ball. It could be fun.

George ponders: I wouldn't mind getting to dance with Callie.

Cristina: Surgeries people cool surgeries recognize.

Burke glances at Cristina across the room. He watches her talk to her friends. He smiles knowing his finance is hoping not to get picked for the ball. In this case he had to agree with her. An evening with all their colleges didn't sound half as appealing as a night in surgery with his fiancée. They hadn't gotten to do many surgeries together since getting engaged. He loved doing night surgeries with Cristina. At night there were far less people in the OR and no one watching in the galleries. They could work in tandem. Truly evening surgeries were some of their best dates.

Cristina feels Burke watching she looks up and smiles at him.

Dr Weber: I going to pass out these invitations now. I want you to remember people the only surgery that gets you out of this ball is your own. I will be bringing in substitutes for the evening. No skipping out no getting paged away.

Dr Weber hands an invitation to all the attending doctors. Most of the residents received invitations including Bailey and Callie. Sidney is one of the few residents who did not receive an invite. This is enough to shake her smile for a few seconds.

Meredith: See no interns are going. With substitute surgeons we will get to scrub in on more surgeries.

Cristina: Seriously cool seriously.

Izzy: Whatever. (Here voice is laced with disappointment.) I can't believe neither of you two wants to dance with your boyfriend. Sad girls sad that's just sad.

Dr Webber comes over to stand in front of their group. He hands an invitations to all five interns. They are the only interns in the room to get an invitation. In fact they are they only interns in the whole hospital to get and invitation.

Dr Webber: I want to make this clear to you five. You will not embarrass me at this ball. If one of you is as much as a second late for this ball all five of you our out of the program. Is this clear.

Alex: Crystal Sir.

Webber glares at all five of them.

Meredith, Cristina, George, and Izzy in unison: Clear

Webber: Okay then. (He says to them to the rest of the staff he stays) Okay everyone back to the floor we got lives to save people.

All five interns are in the locker room changing to go home. They have been receiving glares all day from the other inters and the nurses. Sidney had cornered the five of them to tell them how wonderful it was that the five of them had gotten invited to the ball. How proud she was that interns she had helped teach were so well thought of. How she and the other residents were happy that interns could go to the ball while they were trusted to say and watch the patients.

Alex: Man the nurses are pissed.

Cristina: I have never had to run so many IV's in my whole life. Today suddenly every patient had difficult veins.

George: Don't you dare complain about putting in IV's. I gave more enemas today than all of last month.

Izzy: Don't complain I'm on call tonight. I'll get paged all night.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Izzy: See and so it begins.

Cristina: I can't believe the nurses are punishing us because none on them got invited to a stupid ball.

Alex: Evil spiteful women.

Meredith: The question is why were we invited when none of the other interns in the entire hospital wee?

Alex: Gee (He starts to point at each intern in turn.) Sleeping with an attending, Engaged to an attending, and married to a resident. Me and Izzy we're just the cover. They invited our whole group just to cover up that you three are screwing the bosses. We're invited so you three can be the dates. (He makes the last statement while glaring at George.)

Cristina: Can devil boy. (Though secretly she thinks Alex is right. This is why she hesitated getting engaged to Burke. Every time one of them got singled out people assumed they were getting special treatment.)

Meredith: No, that is not the reason. Didn't you read your invitation they include a guest. If the Chief just wanted us to be dates he wouldn't have given each of us our own invitation. We got individual invitations, because someone specifically wanted to make sure each of us was there.

Cristina: I think your right Meredith. You know what I find curious. What is this ball for? At first I thought they would announce the new chief of surgery, but if that were true the nurses would be invited.

George: That's true because the chief is their boss to.

Alex: Well we can stand around and discuss it like school girls or we can be men and just show up on game day.

Cristina: Whatever I'm so over this.

Burke and Cristina are eating dinner at their apartment.

Cristina: Did the chief tell you what this ball is for?

Burke: If he had I couldn't tell you.

Cristina raises her eyebrows and glares at her fiancée. It's that you think your ever getting laid again glare.

Burke: Besides I pumped him and his secretary for information all day and got no where.

Cristina: What do you think it's for?

Burke: I don't know, but you know what I'm going to look forward to it. We both have that whole day off. I don't think the chief wanted to risk letting either of us getting too involved that day.

Cristina: Well I guess your right how bad can it be.

Burke smile some women would look forward to a formal evening with their boyfriend that included evening wear and dancing. Not his woman, but then again she would never yell at him for coming home late from a surgery either. She might yell for not paging her to join him in surgery, but never for coming home late.

Burke: So speaking of formal occasions have you come up with a date for the wedding.

Cristina: Burke we had this discussion before. First we have to agree on venue then we can set a date. An outdoor wedding is hard to plan in Seattle and an interfaith facility is hard to come by.

Burke: How about a hotel?

Cristina: With our friends you want to give people that much access to beds.

Burke: Good point how about holding the ceremony on a boat.

Cristina: McNot we do not have a thing for ferry boats.

Burke: The College has a venue it rents out.

Cristina: College campus plus Alex.

Burke: This would be easier if you had normal friends. You come up with an idea. At this point I am willing to go to Vegas.

It has surprised him that she has never mentioned the idea of eloping. She dreaded both their mothers and wasn't a fan of traditional things like rings and holidays. At first he had been pleased he hadn't had to talk her into a formal wedding. Now he was beginning to wonder if she wasn't using it as an excuse to delay the marriage.

Cristina groans: I wish, but we can't do that. George and Callie did that and now Callie can't join the family. I want you to join the family. We have to have a wedding so you can become one of us.

Burke: I want to join the family Cristina. I'm really glad you're finally letting me in. Of coarse we still have to pick a venue.

Cristina: How about a local vineyard.

Burke: Your friends with access to large amounts of alcohol. No thanks.

Cristina: How about a country club.

Burke: You're Jewish I'm Black you want to hear the parent's speech on country clubs and discrimination.

Cristina: The Opera house has a big venue it will be expensive, but my parents are paying half.

Burke: The Opera house good acoustics for a band. We call them first thing tomorrow and book a date.

Izzy, Cristina, and Meredith are changing in the locker room.

Cristina: I have an Idea. We have a late start on Wednesday. I can meet you at Mer's house and we can go pick-up dresses for the ball, my wedding gown, plus two bridesmaid dresses. Two bird's one stone half the agony. Best yet we can send the bill to my parents.

Izzy: Cristina only you could consider wedding dress shopping agony.

Cristina scowls: You in or not tinker bell.

Izzy: Keep your panties on I'm in. So what with the urgency finally set a date.

Cristina: May 12

Meredith: Seriously

Cristina: Seriously

Meredith: You drag your feet this long and then you set a date that's less then three months away.

Cristina: Whatever how hard can it be to plan a wedding?

Meredith and Izzy both turn to stare at her slack jawed. Izzy grabs both Cristina's arms.

Izzy: Seriously Cristina seriously.

Cristina: You're touching me Izzy. (She shakes her off.) What we booked a venue, were getting dresses, Burkes picking the band, that leaves what food and invitations.

Izzy: How about flowers, decorations, guest list, seating chart, table linen, place settings, gift registry, thank you cards, transportation, rehearsal dinner, picking the vows, finding an affiant, and finding a place for you're out of town guests. Unless you want both sets of parents staying in your one bedroom apartment.

Cristina: Oh my God what have I done? Hehehe Cristina can't catch her breath.

Meredith: Izzy stop your freaking her out. If you freak her out she'll run, and then I'm sicking doctor Burke on you. He forgave you for getting him shot. I don't think he'll forgive you if she runs. Calm down Cristina Calm down.

Cristina: Meredith you have to save me I can't do this. I can't plan a wedding.

Meredith: It's okay Cristina you have three options Izzy and I can help you plan it, you can hire a wedding planner, or you can call the moms to plan it.

Cristina: Are you nuts the moms they'll eat me alive. Izzy is the only one of us who could plan a wedding, and I think it's too for her soon.

Meredith: Okay find a planner. Get Burke to help you find a planner.

Bailey enters and barks: Ladies are you having a garden party or are you planning on saving lives today.

Cristina is drinking coffee in bed Burke is standing in the doorway. He brought her coffee in bed today. It's a special day she is picking out her wedding dress. He can't wait till their wedding he has already circled it in red on the calendar.

Burke: Dresses today huh?

Cristina: Yep.

Burke: We meet with the planner on Saturday morning.

Cristina: Yep

Burke: Cristina could you show an ounce of excitement.

Cristina: Burke most woman get excited about the wedding and completely forget the marriage. I'm sorry I can't get all jazzed up about the day. I am happy to be marrying you. I am going to do my best to be a good wife a good partner. I want us to be a family. On that day I'm sure I'll be excited, but planning it just not my thing. Or whatever.

Burke: I can live with that, but just promise me one thing Cristina.

Cristina: What?

Burke: Start the wedding on time. I don't want to be one of those grooms who's stuck waiting at the alter by himself all day.

Cristina knows what he is really asking. Please show up for the wedding. Please don't panic. She gets up out of bed and takes both his hands in hers. She looks up directly in his eyes.

Cristina: We start the ceremony on time. Exactly on time anyone who is late will just miss it.

Burke smiles: Alright then.

Cristina: Alright.

He reaches down lifts her up and kisses her.

The girls are in a fancy dress shop.

Izzy: So what kind of dress do you want?

Cristina: Simple.

Izzy: A simple wedding dress yeah seriously.

Cristina: Simple classy elegant no puffiness.

Izzy: How about this one.

Cristina: Nope.

Meredith holds up a dress: Here sleeveless, full length, pencil cut, Vera Wang.

Cristina: I'll try it on.

Cristina comes out of the dressing room she looks stunning. It's exactly her no fuss but beautiful. Both girls' jaws drop.

Cristina: Well that's it then.

Izzy: You're only going to try on one dress. Cristina you're only going to have one wedding you have to try on more than one dress.

Cristina: Izzy do think I'm going to find a better dress. I look amazing in that dress.

Izzy: You have to a least try on one more dress.

Cristina: Fine. You pick one.

Izzy hands Cristina another a-line pencil dress. When Cristina comes out in this one she looks beautiful as well, but not as beautiful as she looked in the first.

Izzy: I can't believe you found your dress on the first try.

Cristina: Whatever. You can pick the bridesmaid dresses here are the rules. No pink, no pastels, and nothing puffy. Got it.

Izzy: It's not that simple Cristina the bridesmaid dress is one of the major colors for the wedding. You have to pick one you like in a color you love.

Cristina: Izzy you pick a dress Meredith and I will tell you if we hate it.

Izzy finds a calf sleeveless deep blue satin dress it is every so slightly flared at the bottom.

Izzy: How about this?

Cristina: Mer?

Meredith: Fine with me.

Meredith loves Cristina she knows that while Cristina really wants to marry Burke she just doesn't care about the wedding details. She had asked why they didn't just elope and Cristina had told her that she didn't want to be like Callie and George. When they had eloped it had been in such a rush nobody had taken it seriously. People still thought of George's marriage as either a joke or a mistake. Cristina wanted her and Burke's marriage to be taken seriously. Callie still wasn't family to the group evidenced by her not even being considered for bridesmaid duty. Cristina wanted Burke to join the family. Also she knew a wedding would mean a lot to Burke. Cristina explained that Burke had done all the forward movement in their relationship and she wanted to give him this one thing with no argument. So Meredith was trying to keep dress shopping low key for Cristina. Meredith was trying to make sure Cristina didn't bolt.

Cristina: Well that's settled then lets see if we can find dresses for the ball. We might still have time for lunch before work.

Cristina and Meredith fan out in the store looking for ball gowns. Izzy can't believe Cristina. She really is a robot. Izzy had put more thought into her wedding to Denny in the few short hours she was engaged then Cristina has put into her wedding after all these months. She just couldn't believe Cristina could be so calm about her wedding.

All over Seattle couples are getting ready for the ball.

Izzy is wearing a clingy full length yellow dress. No more pink dresses for Izzy. Pink dresses never brought Izzy any luck. Her hair is in a curly up do. There's a knock on the door Alex enters the house he is wearing a black tux.

Alex: You look beautiful Doctor Model.

Izzy: Alex stuff it. You're only my date because I'm not ready to ask anyone else.

Alex: Well you're only my date because the girl I want to take would never say yes.

Izzy: Who did you want to take?

Alex: None of your business. Let's go being late is not an option. Meredith is ready for this thing right. She not drunk or anything is she? If I get kicked out of the program, because she late I'' kill her.

Just then Meredith and McDreamy walk down the stairs. Meredith is wearing a lavender floor length dress that is high necked in the front and comply backless. No more black dresses for Meredith she is trying to be less dark and twisty. McDreamy is wearing a black tux.

Derek: Alex don't threaten my girl.

Izzy: Mer you look great.

Meredith: So is everyone ready to go find out what this is all about.

Derek, Izzy, and Alex: Yes.

Everyone had been racking their brains to figure out what the ball was for. No one had come close to the real reason for the ball. There is a huge sock in store for two of tonight's guests.

Across town Burke and Cristina are having dinner at the hotel with George and Callie.

Cristina is in an elegant red dress that stops at the knees. Burke can barely take his eyes off her she is so beautiful. The feeling is completely mutual. Cristina can't help but think how dashing Burke looks in his tux with his black tie. She is engaged to such a gorgeous guy.

Callie: Stop you two God.

Burke looks up embarrassed to be caught not following the conversation again: What sorry?

Callie: You two are like the worst dinner company ever. All you're doing is undressing each other with your eyes.

Callie is wearing a beautiful black dress. George surprise surprise is wearing a black tux. He has been watching Burke and Cristina stare at each other all night as well only he thinks it's kind of cute. He like it when you can tell Cristina is not a robot.

Cristina: Well we should probably leave for the thing soon. Has anyone figured out what this is for yet?

Callie: Well I heard that some eccentric millionaire is giving us money to open a new wing devoted to treating aliens. I hear he fell in love with an alien and wants to marry her, but he is concerned about her not receiving adequate health care.

Everyone groans at her joke and then gets up. Little do they know her guess is probably the closest to the truth, and that just shows how wrong everyone is.

In the lobby of Seattle Grace Hospital Doctor Miranda Bailey and her husband meet up with Addison and McSteamy.

Miranda is wearing a white, black and silver dress. You know those three colors just pop. Addison is wearing the most gorgeous Valentino dress ever made. It black and screams money. McSteamy and Tucker are both in tuxes however McSteamy looks like an international playboy in his while Tucker looks like a bus boy on his first night.

McSteamy: Well Addison ready to party.

Addison: I'm just going to this thing with you because we both live at the hotel.

McSteamy: That's okay I'm just going with you, because you like sex after you drink

Bailey: Don't talk to her like that you a$$. Let's go get this night over.

Up in the chief's office Richard is standing with the guest on honor. Richard has struggled with this for a week. He is about to betray one of his best friends. He is about to broad side one of his interns. It was a horrible decision to weigh out what was best for the hospital and the people of Seattle versus what was best for his people. Richard hated being a Judas. These two had been through so much in the last year. Now they are finally happy and settled, and he is going to do this to them. This is what it means to be chief. Sometimes you have to make the decision to scr#w over your personal friends to make the decision that is best for the hospital.

Gilbert Sullivan is tall very handsome white blond man wearing a tux. Gilbert looks like he should be on a CK underwear billboard in time square: Are you ready to go down and announce this.

Weber: Are you sure you want to do this?

Sullivan: It's time for me to win her back. I only broke up with, because I had to go build my empire. Now I'm successful I can live anywhere. Seattle is the best place for an internet Billionaire to live anyway. Make sure she is in the audience I want the first dance with her.

Weber: Here we go.

Richard Weber walks to the front of the room. The room has many familiar faces surgeons he sees every day, prominent doctors and administrators from all over the hospital, the govern, the major, and tons of press. He looks out into the audience making eye contact with a single female intern toward the back of the room. She here now he can start. God he does not want to do this.

Weber: Ladies and Gentlemen I'm about to introduce you to the guest of honor. Many of you won't know this man, but he is about to change your lives. This man is going to give Seattle Grace a wonderful gift. Ladies and Gentleman member of the press may I present Gilbert Sullivan.

Gil walks out on to the stage. Most of the movers and shakers recognize him, all of the press recognizes him, but most doctors don't. Except of course for the pretty intern in the back and she the reason why he's here.

Gil: Before I explain my gift I want to tell you a little story. In the winter of my last year of college at Berkley I was supposed to take my girl friend to our very last formal dance. I was nervous so I got dressed really early. An hour before I was supposed to go pick her up I sat down at my computer and began to write some code just to kill time. I got in the zone, and I began writing an algorithm losing all track of time. Two hours later my apartment door opened and in walked one angry girlfriend in a beautiful dress. She came up to me about ready to let me have it, but first she looked at my computer screen. Now she wasn't a computer programmer, but just looking at that screen she could tell I was writing something important. Instead of yelling she went into the other room and change into a pair of sweats. She grabbed a text book out of her car and spent the rest of the night studying and eating pizza. The coding I wrote that night was a pivotal part of the programming that aloud me to launch my video sharing website. The website I sold earlier this year for seven billon dollars. If that beautiful girl had made me stop that night I may never have reached my dream of being a computer pioneer. Well my girl had a dream to.

In the back of the room Cristina, Burke, Meredith, Bailey, Alex, Izzy, George, and McDreamy are all standing together. Cristina has gone white and her palms are sweating, but no one has noticed yet. She turns to Burke and pulls on his arm.

Cristina looks up at Burke and makes eye contact: Burke I'm so sorry about this. I had no idea this was going to happen. Burke you have to believe me I love you and I had no idea.

Burke looks down and sees Cristina face, and swallows he can already tell this is not good.

Gil: She wanted to become a doctor, and not just any type of doctor the marines of doctors a surgeon. I believe in repaying old debts. She helped me achieve my dream, and now I would like to help her achieve hers. She did become a doctor, and at this very minute in this hospital she is a surgical intern. Now I have done my research and it turns out she wants to become a cardiothoracic surgeon. What does every surgical intern need besides a good alarm clock? They need a great mentor which I hear she has, and she is even engaged to him. So what else does every intern need? A brand new surgical unit targeted at their specialty area would help. So it is without further ado I present to you... (A picture of a new surgical unit is projected to the wall behind Gil.) The Cristina Yang Health Heart Surgical Unit. I'm donating over fifty million dollars to Seattle Grace Hospital to build a new state of the art cardiac surgical unit. I'm also starting a new imaging technology company aimed at coming up with state of the art medical imaging equipment. Cristina could you please come up here on the stage.

The entire parties gaze falls on Cristina. Dr. Webber has come to stand next to her and begins to lead her to the sage. Cristina tries to grab Burke's hand, but Dr. Webber is dragging her along to fast and she misses. When she gets to the stage she is standing in front of Gil.

Gil: Well Cristina I threw you this party to make up for the dance we missed, and I'm building you a surgical unit to thank you for all your support in school. Now I know you're engaged, and from what I hear he is great man, but I would like to ask for just one dance. The opening dance for what I hope will be a great party. Cristina will please honor me with this dance.

As Gil says this a curtain that has been hanging across the entire length of the left side of the room drops. Behind it is a ninety piece orchestra at a mike is Brain McKnight he begins to sing a song.

One I Love You Like………..

On the Stage Gil and Cristina begin to dance it is some of the best dancing anyone in the room had ever seen a couple do at a party.

McDreamy and Burke are in the back of the room standing next each other.

Alex: Dude he bought your girlfriend a surgical unit.

Izzy turns to him: Alex shut up.

McDreamy leans over and says to Burke: Burke this in not good.

Burke has a blank look on his face: I know.

As soon as the dance ends Cristina goes to find Burke. The entire party is watching her. He is at the back of the room standing with rest of the group.

Cristina: Burke we need to talk.

Burke: Let's go find someplace we are not the center of attention.

Cristina and Burke go to an on call and lock the door.

Burke: Cristina would you like to explain that to me.

Cristina: We dated for seven months in college Burke seven months. We broke up right at graduation. I was headed for med school him out to concur the world. Since that last day I have not seen him, not spoken, not so much as gotten an email from him. I had no idea he was going to do this. I have no idea why he would do this.

Burke looks deep into her eyes he wants to believe her, but who just does this: Seriously Cristina.

Cristina: Seriously Burke. We dated knowing we were going to break-up at the end of the year. I just don't get this.

Burke: Well you're an easy girl to love.

Cristina: Maybe it's just what he said a platonic thank you for our time in school. I guess when you have that much money fifty million isn't much. He probably just needs the press or the tax write-off. He probably just wanted good press for his new company.

Burke: I bet your right.

Burke can't shake a feeling he has deep inside that there is more to this than that. He defiantly has a feeling this guy wants Cristina. He also believes Cristina one hundred percent. She did nothing to attract his attention.

Cristina: Well unfortunately we have to go back. The Chief would kill us if we leave early. Want to dance.

Burke: Yeah baby let's go show them our moves

At the end of the evening the girls all go together to use the powder room before leaving. Burke and Derek are standing in the back of the room together chatting. Gil walks up.

Gil looks directly at Preston: I just want you to know I am an honest man who believes in honor and commitment. If you two were married I would never have come here and started this, but you two aren't married. The way I see it the engagement period is the final time to view your options. I'm just telling face to face like a man I'm throwing my hat in the ring. I always thought after she got through med school and I was successful we would get back together. Well now it looks like I have to step up to the plate and convince her of that. Good evening gentlemen.

Derek: I just knew he was trouble.

Burke: Cristina loves me and he is not coming between us. We set a date. We picked out invitations today. People will get those invitations in two weeks. He isn't even a blip on her radar.

Burke and Cristina are lying in bed cuddling. They have just finished some of the most amazing sex of their lives.

Burke: When you were in the bathroom he came up to tell me he wanted you. He did this, because he always thought you would get back together.

Cristina: Well I guess it just shows how much he never knew me.

Burke smile glad she didn't seem at all interested he was curious however.

Burke: What do you me never knew you?

Cristina: Every doctor wants a surgical unit named after them don't get me wrong. They want it named after them because the cured a disease or came up with a brilliant surgery. To have a surgical unit named after me, because I dated some guy just takes away from any reputation I had. Now I'm the intern who is dating an attending and whose ex-boyfriend built her a surgical unit. Everyone is going to think I slept my way to the top. You wouldn't think being a surgeon is one of those jobs you could sleep your way to the top, but now that's what everyone will think. This is seriously embarrassing seriously.

Burke feels for her because she is right. Their dating has not really a big effect on her career. It was only know at their hospital and everyone here already knew she was the best anyway. This new hospital wing would be national news. Everyone would think she was trying to buy her way into being a surgeon.

Burke: I'm sorry he did this baby.

Cristina: Well on the bright side there will be cool new toys to play with and you will get some great patients.

Burke: That's true.

Burke kissed her and they lay down to sleep.

Meredith and Cristina are dressing in the locker room earlier morning the day after the ball. As soon as Cristina arrived she heard people begin to whisper about her.

Cristina: This is so awful. You I'm turning into you. With all the people looking, pointing, whispering, and the love triangle. Somehow I woke up yesterday me, but I went to bed you.

Meredith: Not nice. You can't blame this on me. So who is this guy?

Cristina: Gil that's the thing. He was just some guy I dated for seven months my last year of Berkley. A little fling before I had to get serious in med school.

Meredith: How Burke dealing with this?

Cristina: He's Burke I told him it was no big deal which it isn't and he believed me.

Meredith: So are you going to talk to Gil?

Cristina is genuinely confused: Why would I talk to Gil?

Meredith: Because he in love with you?

Cristina: SO?

Meredith: Seriously Cristina you have to go tell this guy you're in love with Burke.

Cristina: Seriously Meredith this is not my problem I don't like this guy, and when I don't ever show –up to talk to him he'll get the message.

Bailey enters and looks at Cristina: Are you planning on doing rounds or are you just going let the patients come to you now that boyfriend bought the hospital.

Cristina: He not my boyfriend and he didn't buy the hospital.

Bailey: It's always my interns. You two girls get in more trouble. Get me moving we

have lives to save suck-ups.

Up in the Chief's office Burke and Richard are talking.

Weber: I am so sorry about last night Preston. I couldn't tell you about it or the deal was off.

Burke: What's this guys story what did he tell you?

Weber: Three week ago he called and made an appointment. He comes in tells me he wants to build us a new surgical wing. Says all he wants in return is to name the wing and throw a big party that he controls the guest list to. He tells me all he wants from me is to keep all of this a surprise till the night of the party. Then he tells me what he wants to name the wing. I was shocked. What does Cristina have to say about all this?

Burke: She is socked they only dated for a few months back in college. She had never even gotten an email from this guy until last night. She also embarrassed Richard she doesn't want a surgical unit named after her, because some guy wants to get in her pants. She worried no one will take her seriously as a surgeon.

Weber: I know Preston. I sorry I can't decline a free surgical unit, because your girlfriend doesn't like the name.

Burke: Fiancée doesn't like the name. The weddings May 12 you'll get your invitation in two weeks.

Weber: Am I still invited?

Burke: Yeah. Cristina she not Meredith Grey it took her this long to decide on me. Three months wouldn't even is enough time for her to consider giving this guy her phone number. Still do you think if you tell him she doesn't like the name he would change it.

Weber: I can ask, but this guy Preston he got a hidden agenda somewhere.

Burke: All I can do is keep my eyes and ears open.

Burke and Derek are standing at the nurses talking;

Derek: Preston these girls were seeing they don't have the same problems other girls have.

Burke: No other girls don't have these hand on a bomb, falling in a river, collapsing in the OR, hiding tremors, looking for missing legs, billionaire ex-boyfriend kind of problems.

Derek: So is this just burning a hole in your gut. I know when Meredith was seeing the vet it just burned a hole in my gut. He only let help birth a pony this guy bought Cristina a surgical wing.

Burke realizes he is mad that some guy is trying to pick up on Cristina, but she hasn't done anything wrong. He not even worried that she will get involved with this guy. He meant it when he told the Chief that Cristina wasn't Meredith. Cristina hated change, and she fell in love slowly but deeply. When she told him she was going to stick she meant it. Burke was actually more concerned what would happen when this guy finally cornered Cristina a she told him in no uncertain terms to shove off. There was no doubt in his mind that's what would happen. Cristina would avoid this guy, but he would eventually corner her. With her absolute lack of tack she would tell this guy to shove off.

Burke: She hates that he named it after her. She says people are going to think she is trying to buy her way to the top.

Derek: Seriously. Hadn't thought about it from that angle she has a point.

Burke: Do me a favor just keep an eye out for her we don't know much about this guy.

Cristina enters the cafeteria and sits down with Alex, Izzy, & Meredith. The entire cafeteria watches her walk to the table, and then quiets to listen to the conversation.

Alex: Sleeping with an attending wasn't enough for you huh had to get your boyfriend to buy the hospital.

Cristina: Eat your slop pig boy.

Izzy giggles and says in a high pitch voice: So tell us about your boyfriend.

Cristina: He is not my boyfriend. (Cristina groans. Cristina is fed up people have been watching her all day.) Would you people quiet talking about the a$$ like he's my boyfriend. Who does this?

Izzy: I think it's romantic.

Cristina: I think it's psychotic

Izzy coughs into her hand uh Cristina behind you.

Cristina turns around to see Gilbert.

Gil: Don't worry I'm used to her mouth I dated her remember. No one does that much time in Cristina land without developing a thick skin.

Cristina glares at Gil.

Gil turns to Cristina: Hi Cris it's nice to see you too.

Cristina: Gil what are you doing?

Gil: Me I'm sitting down to have lunch with your friends.

Cristina: No Gil your not. I have life, a career, and a fiancée no where on the list is an ex-boyfriend come lately. I happy with Burke so just turn around and walk the other way.

Gil: Cristina you're the most stubborn, contrary, sarcastic, obsessive, emotionally retarded woman I know but I have loved you forever and I am not going anywhere so deal.

Alex: Wow he does know you Yang.

Izzy smacks Alex: Not in front of the company.

Cristina: I leaving now Gil and you're not following me.

Cristina gets up to walk away she looks behind her when she see no one is following her she yells back: Meredith this is the part where you follow me.

Meredith: Right yes well Gil it was nice to meet you got run.

Cristina: Meredith seriously you weren't going to me follow.

Meredith: I want to meet the crazy ex. (Cristina glares at Meredith) what you got to meet broken penis guy and McVet?

Cristina: You ever notice every time a guy says he loves me it's preceded by everything he hates about me.

Cristina is lying in bed applying lotion Burke is sitting up watching her.

Burke: So did you see him today?

Cristina: Yeah. He came up to me in the cafeteria and made this big announcement about how he loved me. What an idiot.

Burke: Cristina!!

The admonishment slipped out of Burke's mouth by habit before he could stop it. Normally he tried to encourage Cristina to be nicer to people. He had long since realized Cristina didn't mean to hurt people she just expected everyone to be as analytical as her. In this case however he really didn't care if she ran over the guy with her car.

Cristina: What Burke this guy doesn't love me. He doesn't even know me. He hasn't seen me in years. What kind of person goes looking for this kind of heartbreak?

Preston smiles he loves that it never even occurs to her this won't end in heartbreak for Gil.

Burke: Cristina be careful around this guy. I'm not just saying this as your jealous boyfriend but because you're right who does this?

Cristina: You remember not to book any emergency surgeries on Thursday night we have to meet with the wedding planner.

Burke replies in a drool tone: Yes Dear. Oh your mother called she wants to fly up soon to help with wedding plans.

Cristina sits bolt upright in bed.

Cristina: You told her no right.

Burke: Cristina she is your mother. I can't tell her that she can't help her only daughter plan her wedding.

Cristina: Why not?

Burke: Cristina she is your mother she's happy for you how bad can it be?

Cristina: Burke are you and I even living on the same planet? Oh that's right my mother loves you because you're "so handsome" and you're marrying her unpleasant daughter. You could start beating me and she would still love you more.

Burke: Cristina seriously it's nice that your mother wants to help with the wedding.

Cristina: When you end up in a coat with tails enduring a two hour ceremony I'm going to remind you of this conversation.

Burke: Cristina it's our wedding she can't bully us.

Cristina: Burke you are a silly silly boy. Goodnight.

Outside the Seattle Grace Hospital it is four am Cristina pulls in on her bike she sees George pull up they walk toward the door together. The also run into Izzy and Meredith. Right in front of the hospital is Gil he is holding a drink carrier with six coffees.

Gil: Cristina good morning I brought you and your friends' coffee.

Cristina: Gil this is not happening. You with the coffees, the I love you, and the surgical wing. It's not happening.

Cristina just keeps walking not even pausing in her stride. George snickers and keeps walking.

Gil: Cristina last time I checked what your wants didn't run the universe. So me with coffee, the surgical wings, and the very public courtship it is happening so deal.

Cristina: Gil I'm happy, I have a fiancée go away.

Gil: Cristina I'm in love with you I'm courting you deal.

Izzy grabs a cup of coffee as she walks by. All the interns turn to glare at her.

Izzy: What I think it's romantic.

Meredith: Izzy remember Doctor Burke. Doctor Burke the man who taught you to cook Thanksgiving dinner, the guy who let George move in, how about that time he forgave you for getting him shot, and him saving coma guy for us.

Izzy: Oh right sorry. (Izzy throws the coffee in the trash.)

George: Really how could you take the coffee from the enemy?

Cristina: Could we focus people surgeries cutting people open the smell of blood first thing in the morning.

Gil: Goodbye Cristina see you later.

Cristina: Gil the only way we will be spending anytime together is if I'm operating on your unconscious body.

Gil: So Cristina what I'm hearing is you want to see me naked and lying down in front of you.

Cristina: Ohhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Meredith and Cristina are prepping an unconscious patient for surgery.

Cristina: Burke encouraged my mother to come up and help plan the wedding. I ask you what horrible thing did I ever do to him.

Meredith: Well there was that time you pretended to move in with him.

Cristina barks: Meredith.

Meredith continues: Or the time you fell asleep during sex.

Cristina: So what are you saying my mother coming is like payback?

Meredith: No if his mother comes the same weekend that would be payback.

Cristina: Bite your tongue.

Meredith: So are we really not going to talk about the whole Gil thing. I really think we need to talk about the whole Gil thing, but if it's more supportive we could talk about me and Derek.

Cristina: Oh what did McDreamy do now?

Meredith: Ever since the accident he won't go anywhere near the Ferry Boats.

Cristina: But you two love the Ferry Boats is he being McScaredy Pants.

Meredith: Yep that's him Doctor McScaredy Pants.

Just that moment Dr Shepard walks in.

Derek: Good morning ladies ready to operate.

Cristina: Yes sir.

Derek: So what poor attending have you dubbed Doctor McScaredy pants. Tell me it's Burke. (Derek has an evil grin)

Cristina say with outrage: It's not Burke.

Derek: How did Burke get out of this whole Mc thing? Bailey is the Nazi, Weber is the Chief, I'm McDreamy, Addison was the She-Shepard, Mark is McSteamy, but no nickname for Burke. On behalf of all the other attending physicians I demand you nickname Doctor Burke.

Cristina: Burke he's just Burke. He is unnicknameable or unMcnameable.

Meredith: Yeah what she said.

Derek: So who is doctor McScaredy Pants?

Meredith: That is privileged information, and you should know better that to try to get privileged information out of two doctors.

Cristina: So are you going to drill holes in this guys head and muck around with his brain or what.

Derek: Fine keep your secrets ladies I have secrets too you know. Let's go operate.

In the cafeteria George, Izzy, and Alex are eating at a table. Gil approaches them carrying a cardboard box.

Gil takes a good look at the cafeteria slop the interns are eating.

Gil: As delicious as I'm sure all of your lunches are in this box I have a potter house stake, sampler platter of Ti food, assortment of sushi, chief salad made with organic greens, fried chicken dinner, grilled seafood platter, Indian food and a lobster dinner. Does anyone want to join me for lunch?

George: No go away we're all Christina's friends and we can't be bribed.

Alex: Speak for yourself O'Malley.

Izzy turns to Alex and glares: Alex don't.

Gil: Did I mention I'm willing to dish about Cristina in college. If I know Cristina she has told you nothing about her time at Berkley.

Izzy curiosity is peeked: Well what could one lunch hurt?

George says in outrage: Izzy we are Cristina's friends we can't have lunch with him. He is the enemy.

Izzy: George seriously this is our chance for dirt on Cristina. When will we get an opportunity like this again? What could it hurt?

George: How about Cristina Izzy it could hurt Cristina. Remember the whole we don't talk to ex-boyfriends rule?

Izzy really wanted to stay and talk to Gil. She is extremely curious about the situation between Cristina, Burke, and Gil. Cristina is such a private person she isn't likely to give them any details. This situation is incredibly romantic. Not that she wants Cristina to leave Burke but still to have to hot guys fighting over you how cool is that? Loyalty wins out over curiosity but just barely.

An angry Izzy stands up: Fine you don't want us to talk to him we won't talk to talk to him. This had better be about Cristina and not you're precious Burke. (Izzy grunts loudly and stands up) Alex comes on.

All three start to leave, but Alex doubles back.

Alex: Steak Dude.

Gil hands him the steak with sly smile. Alex takes it and catches back up to the others.

Izzy: Alex how could you?

Alex: What? Dude I'm not talking to him. How does in hurt Yang if I eat steak? Izzy I'll do a lot for Yang, but I'm not turning down free meet.

Izzy grunts and doubles back.

Izzy: Salad please.

Gil hands Izzy a salad and she runs to catch-up. George is standing there with a look of outrage on his face.

George: Izzy how could you? You traitor.

Izzy: Shut up George seriously just shut it. I'm hungry. I'm taking the moral high ground here not talking to him. I'm not taking the high ground while hungry.

George pauses for a second runs back to Gil.

George: Indian please.

Gil hands it to him a look of triumph is his guys: Enjoy.

Gil is satisfied with this encounter. Cristina friends may not have eaten with him, but he believes he has secured a good impression. He wants these people to like him down the road. They might sway Cristina into talking to him.

The interns are walking down the hall looking for an on call room to eat in.

Izzy: I'm just saying anyone who buys food this good can't be all bad.

George: Izzy how could you say that?

Alex: O'Malley don't get your panties in a wad. She just saying he bought all of us lunch and that's cool. It's not like we think Yang should do him right there on the cafeteria table.

As they open the door they are startled to discover Meredith and Cristina sitting on a bed talking.

Cristina: Izzy how can you be on Gil's side? Evil Spawn I get. Evil has to stick together it's like a rule or something, but I thought you would be on my side.

Alex has sits down on the bead and begins to eat. The takeout from the steak restaurant is so nice it comes with a real steak knife and fork. Alex has his mouthful, but still replies: Bite me Yang.

Izzy: I am on your side. Not that I know exactly what your side is. I'm just saying he bought us all lunch and donated a surgical wing to the hospital. The guy can't be all that bad.

Yang: Thanks for the news flash Tinker Bell.

Meredith says with curiosity: He bought us lunch? 

Christina: Meredith seriously.

Meredith: What I'm on your side I'm just hungry.

George: I'll share mine or you can go track him down in the cafeteria.

Meredith: What have you got? (Meredith looks in George's box.)

George: Indian

Meredith grabs a fork and sits down next to George.

Alex: Yang what is the story on this dude? What did you do to him this guy?

Cristina: Nothing we dated for seven months in college broke up at end of our last term and went our separate ways, and now this. He was just a fling before med school.

In a sing song voice Izzy says: Well I think it's kind of romantic.

All the interns in outraged unison: Izzy.

Izzy: Well I'm sorry, but you got to admit him trying to woo her back after all these years it's kind of romantic.

Alex: I think it's kind of psycho, but if he keeps bringing food and building surgical units who cares.

Cristina: I don't know what he hopes to gain from this I'm not leaving Burke. We're engaged that's the end of it.

Alex: Sure just because you say that's the end of it he'll stop. I know men and I can tell you one thing this isn't over yet.

Burke and Cristina are sitting at home eating dinner.

Cristina: My mother called her she is flying down this weekend to look over wedding details. I took Saturday off because you have it off and I thought we could schedule a meeting with the wedding planner. (Cristina tone is resigned to the inevitable.)

Burke picks up Cristina's hand and looks directly into her eyes: That's fine. I'm about to tell you something, and I just want you to remember that you love me.

Cristina asks in fear: Burke what did you do?

Burke: Well your mother called and wanted to ask my mother a question? So I gave her mama's number.

Cristina groans. No good can follow that sentence. A deep sense of fear and dread enters Cristina's soul.

Cristina: You did what? (Outrage is laced in her tone.)

Burke: Well the moms got to talking and bottom line there both flying out this weekend to help with the wedding.

Oh god that's the worst news Cristina could possibly have gotten. They were going to eat her alive the two of them together were going to eat her alive.

Cristina: No I change my mind we're eloping. No wedding for us.

Burke is not shocked by her attitude. Secretly he is amused by the whole situation. Earlier in their relationship he might have been hurt by this rejection of his family. Now he just takes it in stride. He knows Cristina doesn't handle mothers well, and in all honesty these two women were going to gang up on her. He looked forward to seeing his Cristina who was usually so focused and in control rattled.

Burke: We are having a wedding. Cristina our parents are coming down to support in a special moment in our lives. Try to think of this as a good thing. (He says all this in a firm voice trying very hard not to smile or laugh at her distress.)

Cristina: You will not leave me alone with them. (In scarred but pleading voice) At no point in this weekend will you leave me alone in a room with the two of them together.

Burke: Cristina you are making to big a deal out of this Cristina. They both love us and want us to be happy.

Cristina: Seriously Burke Seriously.

Burke: Cristina everything will be fine.

This weekend will be so amusing he can't wait. He wonders if he will actually have to carry Cristina out of the hospital to get her to come home. He will have to ask Bailey to make sure Cristina doesn't get assigned to anything that she can use as an excuse to stay at the hospital.

Cristina: Maybe there will be a horrible disaster and I'll get called into the hospital and spend all weekend in surgery. (Hope sang out from Cristina's voice)

Burke: It's always nice to hope for the best. 

It is 5 am in the Seattle Grace Hospital parking lot Burke and Cristina have arrived together. Gil is standing at the entrance of the hospital with a drink carrier holding six cups of coffee. The cups are from the most up scale bakery in the city. He is also hold a large bakery bag.

Gil: Good morning Cris, would you like your coffee this morning? No, again huh. How about a pastry? How about you doctor Burke I picked you up a coffee too this morning.  
No well I'll have lunch for you and your friends in the cafeteria around noon.

Cristina doesn't slow her stride down or even glance up at Gil she just keeps walking toward the elevator. Burke follows suite in an almost stunned silence. The elevator door opens immediately and they step inside. As soon as the doors close Burke flips around to face Cristina.

Burke: What the hex was he talking about? What's with the Cris thing? How long has he been bringing you coffee? Why is he buying all the interns' lunch? (Burke tone is extremely agitated.)

Cristina: Burke calm down. He is just trying to get you mad. He was here yesterday standing there with coffee just like today, and just like yesterday I walked by him without giving him the time of day.

Burke: What about this lunch thing? (He is slightly calmer.)

Cristina: Yesterday he was in the cafeteria with a huge box of food. He asked George, Izzy, and Alex to join him for lunch. They said no but grabbed food anyway. I never even saw him I was in the on call room with Meredith.

Burke: O'Malley took food from that guy.

Cristina: See now why you like living with me better. 

Burke: Why didn't you tell me about this last night?

Cristina: I didn't even think about it after I got home.

Burke looks into her eyes and realizes this is true. She wasn't hiding things from him again. She just didn't think this guy was important enough to mention. That in itself is the most calming thing she could have said.

Burke: Okay Cristina just promise me you won't be alone with this guy.

Cristina: As long as you promise not to leave alone in the same room with both moms.

Burke: Cristina! (Outraged)

Cristina: Got to go baby this is my floor can't be late for rounds.

Cristina darts off the elevator.

Izzy, George, Meredith, and Alex are entering the cafeteria.

Alex: Where is Yang today?

Meredith: She got to scrub in on an emergency skin graph with McSteamy. Those take hours we won't see her until it's time to leave. (There is some envy in her voice.)

Alex: Oh that is so not right. I pick-up his dry cleaning and she gets in on his surgery. She already hogs Burke why the hex did he pick her. Some days it doesn't pay not to have boobs. (He is defiantly mad.)

Izzy: Alex that is so unfair. Cristina probably did the prep work on the skin graph so McSteamy choose her.

Meredith: No, this time Alex is right. Sloan paged Cristina right before it was time to go into surgery. She didn't have to anything, but show-up.

Even Izzy's jaw drops at this.

George: Unfair.

Izzy: He is never nice why did he do that?

Meredith: I think he wanted to pump her for information about Gil. Now he has her undivided attention for twelve hours.

The interns all glance across the cafeteria and see Gil with a box of food. They all care about Cristina, but surgical interns are a completive group. Cristina got a cool surgery today. That is not what irritated them. It was that she got a cool surgery without having to work for it. Even though they know it's not her fault they make a beeline for Gil. It's an easy revenge.

Gil: Well hello all. Today if you want food you have to give me names. I know your Cristina's friends, but I need names to match with the descriptions I already know.

Alex: What do you have in the box?

Gil: Home-made chicken noodle soup with fresh made bread, chicken mango salad with organic greens, prime rib dinner, pork rib dinner, Mongolian barbecue, sushi an assortment, chicken pot pie, gourmet cheese plate with fruit, steak and lobster lunch, and a grilled seafood platter.

Alex: I'm Alex Karev prime rib please.

Gil: Here you go Mr. Evil Spawn.

Alex nods his head, and realizes whoever guys informant was knew them well.

Izzy hesitates for a second then says: Izzie Stevens seafood please.

Gil: Tinker Bell no problem.

Izzy blushes takes her food and steps back.

George steps up feeling kind of guilty but hungry: George O'Malley ribs please.

Gil: Congratulation on the marriage O'Malley.

George, who seldom hears anyone say anything positive about his marriage smiles.

George: Thank you thank you very much sir.

Gil: Call me Gil. I'm hoping we can all be friends here.

George feels a rush of guilt for being nice to Burke's competition. After all George is still Burke's guy.

Meredith steps up: I'm Meredith Grey I don't like you and I think you should go away and leave Cristina alone. You have made her the center of the hospital grapevine, and she hates that. Having said that I am hungry I'll take the sushi plate.

Gil: So you're the best friend. I'm glad Cristina finally found someone she could view as a sister. I know she hates being talked about, but you know she loves surgery more than she hates gossip. That surgical unit will bring in some of the most interesting patients in the country to this hospital. She will love that. I truly believe I am what am best for Cristina or I wouldn't still be here. I am not here to hurt her, but this is my last shot at winning the woman I love, and I'm not going down without a fight.

Meredith: Well as long as we know where we stand.

The interns all to turn to leave just as Doctor Bailey enters the cafeteria spots Gil and comes over to stands in front of them. The interns pause to see what Bailey has to say. Dr Burke enters unseen on the other side of the cafeteria he stops to watch as well.

Bailey: I'm Yang's resident Doctor Bailey I don't like you, I don't like what your trying to do to Cristina, and I certainly don't respect how your going about it. That being said what's in the box.

Gil: Dr. Bailey it's a….

Bailey: Stop. Did a tell you to try to smooze me you fool. No, I asked what's in the box.

Gil: Home-made chicken noodle soup with fresh made bread, chicken mango salad with organic greens, Mongolian barbecue, chicken pot pie, gourmet cheese plate with fruit, and steak and lobster lunch.

Bailey: Steak and Lobster. Oh and if your coming back tomorrow think French onion soup and cheese bread.

Bailey grabs her food and starts walking across the cafeteria she pauses to talk to the interns who are all looking at her.

Bailey: What are you looking at suck-ups? You fools think you're the only ones that enjoy a free lunch.

Burke smiles to himself and leaves the cafeteria. He had been going to say something to Gil, but he didn't think he could do a better job than Bailey.

Cristina is changing in the locker room Meredith is sitting on the bench talking to her. She waited around a half and hour after their shift to be able to grill Cristina.

Cristina: You jinxed me yesterday with the talk of both moms coming Mer you jinxed me. (Cristina is beginning worry about the up coming visit.)

Meredith: Calm down Cristina it won't be that bad.

Meredith won't tell Cristina but she feels bad for her. It will be that bad.

Cristina: Sure you can say that you'll be safely here for the weekend. We need some kind of signal if I need to be saved I'll text message you and then you can send me an emergency page. Hey that could work.

Meredith. Uh, no. I am not having Burke pissed off at me when he finds out you ditched him with the moms, and I helped. No Cristina seriously.

Cristina: George the little traitor told Burke he would work Sunday for me so I could spend both days at home. Next time George sees me he better run the other way. I can kill him and make it look natural.

This is not what Meredith wants to know about. She is curious why Gil is bringing the staff food, and what Cristina plans to do about it.

Meredith: So you know Gil he still doing the thing with the bring the food and the showing up, and the waiting for you in the cafeteria for you.

Cristina: Oh Meredith you didn't go down there did you? (She is shoots a hostile glare straight at Meredith)

Meredith: You got to scrub in on a skin graft. I feel no guilt you got to do a skin graft. (Meredith has do trouble meeting Christina's glare)

Cristina: So what happened?

Meredith: Gil made all of us tell him our names in exchange for food. He told us each some piece of knowledge that he had acquired about us. Bailey came over and yelled at Gil then grabbed a lunch.

Cristina: Bailey yelled? (Cristina tone perks up.) I'd paid to see that.

Meredith: Yep it didn't even faze him. He just waited around for you like a faithful puppy. He was still there when we left.

Cristina: Serves him right.

Cristina just wishes he would quite showing up. She didn't ask for this she didn't want this. She had no clue how to fix this. Why did everyone keep thinking she knew how fix this?

Meredith: Cristina seriously what are you going to do about this?

Cristina: Mer I don't know that there is really more I can do. I told him to go home. I am not accepting any of his stuff. I think going to talk to him will probably just encourage him more.

Meredith: Well I'm just glad it's you and not me. (She shoots Cristina a smile.) I'm here for you if you need to talk or whatever.

Cristina: Well thanks or whatever.

Meredith: So how was the skin graft?

Cristina: Charged flesh and McSteamy? Like candy only with blood so it's better. We better head out McDreamy will be cranky tomorrow if he doesn't get his McNasty and I'm scheduled to do a ten hour surgery with tomorrow him.

Meredith: You whore. Unfair two days in a row of nothing but surgery.

Cristina: You want to be me but you can't be me.

In the Seattle Grace Hospital lobby the following day it is early afternoon Dr. Burke see the Chief and runs over to him

Burke: Chief a heart just became available in Maine for a six year old heart transplant patient of mine. The only problem is they don't have anyone to harvest the heart or anyway to transport it. I need permission to use the jet to fly out and harvest the heart.

Chief close his eyes: Dang it. Preston I'm so sorry the jet is already out of the state.

Burke: Chief she can't wait for the next heart.

Chief: Can the family charter a private jet?

Burke: No their blue collar people and the insurance will never cover it. Dang it (Preston hits the lobby wall with his hand). I don't want have to go in there, and tell the family that their daughter could have lived, but insurance won't cover the cost of plane. There has got to be some way to fix this

Gil who was sitting unnoticed in the lobby stands-up and walks over. Gil has always been one to capitalize on an opportunity when it presents itself.

Gil: So gentlemen from what I understand you need a jet. I just happen to keep a leer jet on standby at airport.

Chief: Would you be willing to let Dr. Burke use is today?

Gil: Sure with a couple of conditions.

Chief: What do you want Mr. Sullivan?

Gil: Nothing much just that I intend to accompany Dr. Burke.

Chief: It's your plane I don't see that as a problem.

Gil turns to look at Burke: Oh and one more thing I want Dr. Yang to occupancy us and assist Dr. Burke in the harvest and heart replacement surgery. (Gil has a very smug smile on his face.)

Chief: Mr. Sullivan, Dr. Yang is currently in surgery I'm sure you can understand why your request could be a problem.

Gil: So you're willing to tell the family of that little girl you let her die, because you wouldn't pull an intern from a surgery. Lets be clear on one thing here gentlemen no Dr. Yang no plane.

Gil was not blinking hoping the Chief wouldn't call his bluff. He had gotten to spend no time with Cristina since arriving here in Seattle. He was willing to play hardball to get this time with her. Plus the opportunity to watch her interact with Dr. Burke would be priceless. He would have a chance to figure out their weak point as a couple, and then apply pressure.

Chief knew he didn't have time to negotiate: Fine Sullivan call your pilot and tell him to have the jet ready in less than an hour and to get priority takeoff from the FAA.

Gil immediately walks to the other side of the room and pulls out his cell phone.

Burke: Chief

Chief: Preston I don't want to here it. This sucks, but patients come before personal issues.

Burke: Fine. You get to be the one to tell Dr. Yang. You're the Chief it was your call. Besides I'm the one who is going to have to live with her after this. I got to go call UNOS and grab some stuff tell Cristina and Gil I'll meet them out front in thirty minutes.

Dr. Derek Shepherd is currently removing a tumor from the L1 and L2 vertebra of a twenty-seven year old male patient. Dr Cristina Yang is assisting him by suctioning blood from his work field.

As Derek continues his careful work he asks a question without looking up.

Dr Yang what special concerns do we have with the nerves around this section of the spinal column?

Cristina doesn't even hesitate: These nerves control…..

At this moment Chief Weber enters the OR.

Weber: Dr. Shepherd, I am sorry to interrupt but I need Dr. Yang's assistance for something.

Derek scowls in irritation. No surgeon likes change when they are in the middle of a delicate case. In the OR every surgeon has to feel like they are completely in control. Dr. Weber knows that it is considered bad form to remind a surgeon during surgery he is not all powerful. In this room Derek must be in complete control.

Dr. Shepherd: Chief, I can't finish this surgery without assistance. Don't you think maybe you could wait till after we save this young mans life.

Dr. Weber: Shepherd this isn't open for debate I brought Dr. O'Malley to take her place.

Derek is fuming he wanted Yang for this surgery for a very specific reason. Yang had very tiny hands. The area they are working on is very small. Her small hands gave him more room to maneuver.

Dr Shepherd: Chief I would really like Yang to say for this surgery we have just reached the delicate part of the work. It would be very distracting to switch interns at this stage of the game. Couldn't Dr. O'Malley help you on your other case? (Derek is pushing the Chief for some explanation for this disruption.)

Chief: No Shepherd he can't. (The Chief is voice is very firm. He offers no explanation. He is the alpha dog of this yard he doesn't have to explain himself to anyone.)

George enters the room gowned and masked. One of the nurse's helps him with gloves.

Chief: Now Dr. O'Malley I want you to go over and careful take Dr. Yang's place.

George goes over stands next to Cristina. He is curious what all this is about, but doesn't dare ask. He careful puts his hand on the suction tube. She allows him a second to get used to the feel of it before she lets it go and stands aside. Cristina is beginning to worry about why she is being pulled from this surgery. She hopes Burke and Meredith are both alright. Lately it seemed like one of them is always hurt.

Cristina walks to the scrub room disposes of her mask, gown, and gloves and begins to wash her hands.

Chief: Dr. Yang I'm sending you to Maine with Dr. Burke to help retrieve a heart afterward you will fly back here and scrub in on the transplant.

Cristina couldn't understand why the Chief would pull her from a surgery to help with something any intern could do. She wondered if Burke had specifically requested her for some reason. That didn't seem right, because after the tremor situation he had been trying to give the other interns a chance to work with him more. Prove to everyone he wasn't favoring her.

Cristina: Thank you for the opportunity Chief, but can I ask why me sir?

Weber: The jet's owner said he will only allow us to use his plane if you accompany Dr. Burke and him to the harvest.

Cristina: Who owns the jet? (Her voice was laced with fear.)

Weber: Mr. Sullivan.

Cristina: You want me to fly cross country on a tiny plane with Dr. Burke and Gil. (Abject horror was apparent in her voice.) No way uh sir.

Weber: Dr. Yang I appreciate this may put you in a precarious position, but you have no choice. Saving life is not optional. So pull it together. You have fifteen minutes to be ready to meet Dr. Burke out front. I suggest you put the time to good use. Understand me Yang.

Cristina: Yes Sir.

In the locker room Cristina is hurriedly changing Meredith walks in.

Meredith is surprised to see Cristina: Aren't you supposed to be in surgery with Derek?

Cristina: The Chief came in and pulled me. I have to fly to Maine to help Burke harvest a heart then fly back and help with the transplant.

Meredith: You dirty Whre. I can't believe it. You get all the good cases lately.

Cristina: Gil is flying cross country both ways with us. Gil insisted I come.

Meredith can barely choke back a laugh: Seriously you, Gil, and Dr. Burke on one tiny plane. What god did you piss off? Burke's going to go insane he hates that guy.

Cristina: Seriously. Would it be wrong of me if I wished the patient would die in the next ten minutes?

Meredith: Sick Cristina that just sick. (In a sugary sweet voice.) Well have fun.

Cristina: Meredith I hope one day you, McDreamy, McSteamy, and Addison all get stuck on the elevator.

Meredith: Cristina I'd say something mean, but something tell me you are already about to be punished.

Meredith leaves the room. Cristina is about to exit when she gets an idea. She quickly turns back to her locker and stuffs a few items in her bag.

Burke and Cristina meet in the parking lot. Cristina is pale and sweating almost sick to her stomach.

Cristina: Burke I don't know if I can do this.

Burke: Cristina it will be fine. What are you afraid of? What's the worst that could happen?

Cristina: Well somewhere around Iowa I could just go nut and push him out of the plane.

Burke: Well I don't hate that idea, but let's keep it as a back-up plan.

Cristina: Burke promise me you won't start trading information about me with him. Or get in boy contest chest and start thumping your chest.

Burke: Cristina how did you guess my plan. I was going swap intimate stories about you with him over flavored coffee and then pull out my mojo. (Burke retorts in a dry tone.)

Cristina: This trip it's not good Burke.

Burke: Cristina I'm about to get on a plane with fiancées ex-lover who just bought her a surgical wing. I'm aware we're about to enter bizarroworld. This wasn't exactly in my day planner either.

Cristina: Burke I am Sorry about this.

Burke: Cristina don't be sorry. Just understand this guy I don't like him. Oh and there will be no touching the crazy ex.

Cristina: You know we're both doctors we could probably figure out a way to kill him on the plane that no one would ever figure out.

Burke: Hippocratic Oath baby besides the pilot would figure it out. On the bright side we get to do two surgeries together.

Cristina: You are awfully hot wielding a scalpel, and you know I love blood.

Burke leans down and kisses Cristina on the forehead.

Gil: Dr. Burke nice to see you demonstrate the hospitals hands on mentoring program, and people say the older generation doesn't like to give back. Cris you look wonderful. Awe here's the limo.

Burke starts walking toward Gil Cristina jumps in-between. It is a very quiet ride to the airport.

Message was edited by: happygirl1980

Burke and Cristina meet in the parking lot. Cristina is pale and sweating almost sick to her stomach.

Cristina: Burke I don't know if I can do this.

Burke: Cristina it will be fine. What are you afraid of? What's the worst that could happen?

Cristina: Well somewhere around Iowa I could just go nut and push him out of the plane.

Burke: Well I don't hate that idea, but let's keep it as a back-up plan.

Cristina: Burke promise me you won't start trading information about me with him. Or get in boy contest chest and start thumping your chest.

Burke: Cristina how did you guess my plan. I was going swap intimate stories about you with him over flavored coffee and then pull out my mojo. (Burke retorts in a dry tone.)

Cristina: This trip it's not good Burke.

Burke: Cristina I'm about to get on a plane with fiancées ex-lover who just bought her a surgical wing. I'm aware we're about to enter bizarroworld. This wasn't exactly in my day planner either.

Cristina: Burke I am Sorry about this.

Burke: Cristina don't be sorry. Just understand this guy I don't like him. Oh and there will be no touching the crazy ex.

Cristina: You know we're both doctors we could probably figure out a way to kill him on the plane that no one would ever figure out.

Burke: Hippocratic Oath baby besides the pilot would figure it out. On the bright side we get to do two surgeries together.

Cristina: You are awfully hot wielding a scalpel, and you know I love blood.

Burke leans down and kisses Cristina on the forehead.

Gil: Dr. Burke nice to see you demonstrate the hospitals hands on mentoring program, and people say the older generation doesn't like to give back. Cris you look wonderful. Awe here's the limo.

Burke starts walking toward Gil Cristina jumps in-between. It is a very quiet ride to the airport.

They arrive at the airport and are ushered onto a luxury jet. There is a pilot and a flight attendant to see to there needs. After taking off they move to a table and chair set up at the front of the airplane. The flight attendant brings them coffee. Before anyone can break the silence Cristina turns to Burke she asks the most unusual question.

Cristina: Burke I was reading a journal about a Tricuspid Atersia you operated on last year. I read you inserted a Blalick Taussig shunt and then preformed a Fontan Procedure. The article didn't describe the surgery however. I was wondering if you could describe it in detail.

Burke: Cristina that would take hours.

Cristina: Burke we have HOURS. I would really love to use this opportunity to learn from you.

Burke looks Cristina in the eyes and catches on. She has given them the perfect way to ignore Gil. This conversation will take hours, and no lay person could possibly understand a single word of it.

Burke turn to Gil: Mr. Sullivan do you mind if Dr. Yang and I talk shop? After all she is here to learn.

Gil leans back in his chair watching them: Don't mind me I'm sure I'll find it fascinating.

Cristina reaches into her bag and pulls out a detailed anatomy book handing it to Burke. He sends her a look of admiration realizing she had planned this distraction ahead of time. He begins to tell her about the procedure using the picture as a guide. She is truly fascinated by this conversation they don't often get to do this at home. Every once in a while she will interrupt with a question. They become so enwrapped in the discussion they actually forget Gil is there.  
Gil has deliberately been quiet using this time to study them. He now breaks his silence for the first time in hours. When Cristina hears his voice see actually jumps. She actually had forgotten he was there.

Gil: Doctor Burke I was just wondering how was it you began seeing Cristina?

Burke: Mr. Sullivan I don't think that is any of your business. (Burke says this in a calm tone, but you can tell just by looking at him he does not want to discuss this subject.)

Gil: I'm just curious because you're an attending, and she an intern isn't there rules forbidding that?

Cristina: Seriously Gil drop the subject now!

Gil: Cris I'm just wondering, because you always mocked the girls that did their professors in college. So I know he must have been the one to seduce you. I just hope when I finally reach his age years from now I'll have those kinds of moves.

Cristina: Gil stop Burke's not like that just stop. (Cristina practically yells this time. Burke is sitting in his seat seething.)

Gil: Well I change my mind I don't want to know anyway. I won't want to pick-up young girls when I'm his age. It wouldn't be a good example for our kids. Besides I could never cheat on you Cris.

Burke stands up about to confront Gil. Cristina grabs her coffee and throws it all over Gil's lap. The coffee is very hot. Gil squeals in pain then he falls silent the agony obvious on his face.

Oh!! So sorry Gil, all my fault. I'm such a klutz. You better change those pants if you want the burning to stop.

Cristina says this all in the sweetest most apologetic voice. Her eyes of coarse are full of satisfied amusement. Gil stands up and hobbles to the bathroom.

Burke looks down a Cristina smiles and says: Cristina (he pause) some day's you frustrate the hex out me. Today isn't one of those days.

Burke leans down and kisses her long hard and full on the mouth.

Cristina: You're welcome or whatever.

Burke sits down picks up the anatomy book and they continue their discussion.

Burke, Cristina, and Gil arrive at a small hospital in Maine.

Burke: Dr. Yang and I are going to go harvest a still beating heart. It will take about two hours we will page you thirty minutes before we're done. Call the pilot and have the airplane ready to go be in the car waiting. (This is the first time they have spoken since the incident.)

Gil: Cris have fun honey.

Burke: Oh and Gil I as a Doctor I feel it's my duty advise you to get medical treatment while we're here. (Burke gives Gil a Wither stare.)

Gil: For what?

Burke: Burns on your mojo can send you into shock. 

Cristina lets out a giggle then smiles. Burke shoots her a smile.

Gil: I'm touched by your concern. Maybe I will get checked out though you know how demanding Cris is in bed. Got to make sure her favorite toy isn't broken.

Burke: Listen you like twerp don't you every talk about her like that again.

Cristina: Burke come on we got surgery. Leave coffee boy here to suffer. (She grabs his arm and tugs him inside.)

On the jet many hours later all three passengers are eating dinner. The still beating heart is in a cooler on dry ice belted into a chair. So far the return flight has been quiet.

Gil: Cris, I have been meaning to ask how can you be engaged with no ring?

Cristina: Knock it off unless you want another coffee bath.

Gil continues on unafraid: Oh is he too cheap. Broke? I'm just saying without a ring your not really engaged.

Cristina: I'm exhausted and I will hurt you. So just shut it. (Christina's tone is both hostile and weary)

Gil continues on paying her no mind: Of coarse I can afford to buy you a wing and a ring.

Burke: Look Sullivan we're engaged she mine take it like a man and move on. (Burke is very calm he can see that Cristina is very tired. He doesn't want to drag her through another scene.)

Gil: Oh I've had this girl before, and I am positive I'll have her again. Does she still make that noise in the back of her throat once she gets their. I love that noise.

Burke: You're dead man.

Burke jumps up fist clenched. Cristina throws herself at Burke. She reaches up grabs his neck and starts kissing him. He is so surprised it takes him a second to respond. When he does it's amazing. The kiss goes on and on. Minutes pass.

Gil is seething he jumps up from the table and heads to the bathroom. He wanted to piss Burke off. He was hoping the good doctor would hit him. Then he could go after his medical license. He had not been counting on Cristina constantly jumping in to save this guy. Well Gil thought to himself he wasn't the kind of guy who gave up when you hit the first bump in the road. He would have to reevaluate and come up with a new plan this one obviously wasn't working.

Burke breaks off the kiss and looks down at Cristina.

Burke: Cristina we need to need to lie down. We've been up 36 hours and the replacement surgery will take a minimum of nine.

Cristina is weary but laced with adrenaline: I don't think I could fall asleep.

Burke: Just lay down and close your eyes and I'll tell you a story.

Cristina: A story? (She asks a little confused.)

Burke: With blood and ten blades.

Cristina: Oh those are the best kind.

Burke: I know baby.

They sit down on two chairs recline them and raise the arm in that separates them. Cristina lies across Burke's chest ear on his heart. She listen to his story and drifts off. He follow suite minutes later

At Cristina and Burke's apartment.

Cristina: I never been so happy to be home. Look the bed our bed. (Cristina looks at the bed longingly) I missed you bed.

Burke: Come on let's lie down. I'm sure the bed missed you to. (Burke is smiling)

Cristina: You know the worst thing about this whole trip.

Burke: The endless hours trapped on an airplane with a jackss. Oh and the food was bad.

Cristina: We missed grocery day.

Burke is stunned. She really thought the worst part of the last 48 hours 18 eight of which had been spent traveling with her ex-boyfriend was missing grocery day. He pondered their weekly tradition that had started shortly after they began living together. It all started the morning before he was going to go do the weekly shopping. He had asked Cristina if see needed anything and she had requested a few items. He flatly refused to get them. It wasn't hygiene items she needed. He would have picked up tampons without blinking. No what she wanted was worse much worse. She pouted and threatened but he would not relent. Finally he said if she wanted those things she would have to come with him and buy them herself. Cookies, cheese popcorn, and worst of all pop-tarts. He was willing to get up and cook her a healthy breakfast and she wanted junk food. The grocery store had mobbed so they went across the street to a coffee shop. They drank coffee and looked through magazines. The whole evening had been so fun the now did it once a week.

Burke: Yeah we did. I'll have to go by myself tomorrow night while you're on call. We need food in the house for the moms visit this weekend.

Cristina groans: Oh the fun never stops around here.

Burke: I'll protect you. (He leans down and kisses her)

Cristina: Maybe we should invite Meredith and McDreamy over for dinner on Saturday. The moms can grill the best man and maid of honor. Let Meredith suffer.

Burke: Cristina be nice. It could be fun I'll ask Derek. Goodnight.

Cristina: Goodnight

Burke and Derek are speaking at the nurse's station.

Burke: Cristina and I would like you and Meredith to come to dinner at our house Saturday evening to meet our mothers.

Derek: Sounds well funs not the word, but it has the potential to be entertaining.

Burke: If you repeat this I'll deny it then kill you, but I'm really looking forward to watching the moms torture Cristina. She so cute when she squirms.

Derek: My lips are sealed.

Burke: I need to ask you favor. Cristina she's on call tonight.

Derek: Me to.

Burke: Yeah about that. I want you to sleep in the same on call room as her, but you can't tell her I asked.

Derek: What Why?

Burke: Sullivan is still hanging around the hospital. I don't trust him within in a foot of her. Never mind allowing him near her when asleep and vulnerable.

Derek: I flattered you trust me to sleep with her in the on call room. (Derek grins mischievously.) After all she has quite a reputation in on call rooms.

Burke: Shepherd (outraged.)

Derek: Sorry. (He stops laughing) So how was the big trip?

Burke: Cristina threw scalding hot coffee on his mojo, and we saved a little girls life.

Derek: She what!!! (Like all men Derek gasped at hearing a penis injury)

Burke: He was baiting me and I stood up to hit him. Then she just grabs her coffee and throws it on his mojo.

Derek: What he did he do?

Burke: He cried a little right in front of us.

Derek: Burke, Cristina she not like other girls.

Burke: No no she's not.

Derek: and Burke she did good. Cristina she did well.

Burke: Yes

Cristina and Meredith are having lunch in the cafeteria.

Meredith: How are you?

Cristina: I need him to go away. Being and intern it's a lot. We work a lot. Burke, being with him isn't not easy. I don't need this too.

Meredith: How was the trip?

Cristina: Not good. Me the bone the boys starving dogs. Burke he just kept letting that that ……….Mc???? I don't something push his buttons.

Meredith: McJerky?

Cristina: No McAsshle

Meredith: No not right McCreap

Cristina: No the names wrong he's wrong this whole situation it's just wrong.

Meredith: McWrong?

Cristina: That's who he is Mr. McWrong

BEEP BEEP pager going off

Cristina: I've got to run.

It's after eleven the hospital is quiet Cristina is lying down in an on-call room. She is lying down on the upper bunk in the room. Derek comes in without turning on the light and lies down on lower bed.

Derek: Hello Dr. Yang.

Cristina: Hello Dr. Shepherd. What are you doing here? (She is somewhat confused. Attending doctors don't share on-call rooms with interns.)

Derek: I'm on-call tonight I'm just lying down.

Cristina: Okay I'll head to another room.

Derek: No stay.

Cristina: What's going on?

Derek: Nothing.

Cristina: Fine I think I'll go to the tunnels. (McDreamy has never tired to share a room with her she knows something is up.)

Derek: No wait, Doctor Burke asked me to keep an eye on you tonight. He was worried Mr. Sullivan would try something. (Derek is hesitant to tell her knowing it will upset her.)

Cristina: Asked you to keep an eye on me like five year old who need a babysitter? I'll kill him. Who does he think he is? When I get home he's a dead man.

Derek: Dr. Yang STOP. You will say nothing to him you will not even mention this to him when you get home.

Cristina: Shepherd this is none of your business.

Derek: Wrong Cristina this is my business. He came to me an asked me to help protect his girlfriend. Men we don't like to ask other men for help. We especially don't ask for help protecting our girlfriends. Burke swallowed his pride to ask me for this favor, and you will not make this any worse for him.

Cristina: I didn't ask to be protected. (It sounded whine even to Cristina.)

Derek: You asked who does he think he is. He is your fiancé, and he is man a good man. Any man worth marrying Cristina is going to want to protect his girl. To be her knight in shining whatever. So if you're not okay with that you might want to rethink the whole marriage thing.

Cristina sighs: Okay maybe your right. Could we not mention this to Burke? I'm sorry or whatever.

Derek: It'll be out secret Cristina.

Cristina: Thank you.

Derek: Goodnight

Cristina: Goodnight

A few minutes pass Cristina lays in dark. She thinks about what Derek told. He is right strong men the ones worth dating they do want to protect you. She grateful that Derek stopped her from hurting Burke. Rejecting Burkes help would have hurt him. Cristina knows she has hurt Burke enough with her rejection. She can't tell Derek this, but feels she owes him something. So she breaks the quiet.

Cristina speaks barely above whisper: Derek I'm glad you're back with her. You're good for her.

Derek is stunned by this. The enormity of winning back Meredith's person's approval is not lost on him. It takes him almost a full minute before he finds his voice.

Derek: Thank you Cristina.

Cristina: Whatever. Don't make this a thing.

Cristina is walking down the hall of Seattle Grace Hospital it is a half an hour before rounds. Cristina is looking for good cases. Burke walks up carrying coffee. He hands one to Cristina. She looks up and smiles at him.

Cristina: You're here early.

Burke: Oh yeah I uh… I wanted to check on some patients. (It's clear from his demeanor who he wanted to check on.) How was your night?

Cristina: Only got paged once got a lot of sleep. Hung out with Shepherd. Figured he and Mer are going to be together awhile might as well make nice. (Cristina makes eye contact. They have a whole other conversation with no words)

Burke: Oh hung out with Shepherd that's good. (He changes the subject.) We pick up the moms tomorrow after work.

Cristina: That's you with the happy news first thing in the morning.

Burke: Cute

Cristina: Got to get to rounds but Burke. (She pauses.)

Burke: Yeah

Cristina: Thanks…………..Uh ….for the coffee or whatever.

Burke: You're welcome. (Burke smiles she is not thanking him for the coffee. For once she was thanking him for looking out for her.)

It is 2 am Friday morning. Meredith Grey is locked in her bathroom Derek Shepherd is pounding on the door.

Derek: Meredith you need to come out. You need to tell me what's wrong.

Meredith: Derek go away.

Derek tries again in a calmer voice: Meredith whatever it is we can talk about it just come out.

Meredith: Leave me alone!!!(Meredith screams and begins to sod a little.)

Derek: Meredith we were not fighting. I don't why you locked yourself in the bathroom, but you need to come out so we can talk. Meredith you may not know this, but normal woman don't just lock themselves in the bathroom for no apparent reason. (He is incredibly frustrated.)

Meredith screams: Shut up Derek.

Izzy knocks on there bedroom door and enters without permission.

Izzy: What's going on in here?

Derek: She just got out of bed in the middle of the night and locked herself in the bathroom for no apparent reason. Now she is yelling at me and refusing to come out. I'm thinking maybe there is some brain damage from her time in the water.

Izzy: Derek not funny, and the sarcasm that's really going to make her want to come out. (Izzy walks over to the bathroom door.) Meredith what did he Do?

Derek: Hey! (Outraged) Why did you assume I did something? I told you she just got out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

Izzy snaps around to look a Derek: Derek woman we don't just lock ourselves in the bathroom. You men you force us to lock ourselves in bathrooms. You force us to eat the tub of butter. (Izzy turns back to the bathroom door.) Meredith what's wrong what can I do to help?

Meredith is sobbing: I need Cristina. I need to see Cristina.

Derek doesn't want to do this. Having to call Burke's house in the middle of the night to say he can't get his girlfriend out of the bathroom. He might as well hand Burke his testicles. Men they fixed things they didn't call for help. There had to be some other way to fix this without calling for help.

Izzy: Okay Meredith we will get Cristina.

Derek: Meredith we are not calling Cristina it's two in the morning. You can talk to Cristina tomorrow.

Meredith: Derek call Cristina. She needs to come over here I want Cristina now.

Derek turns to ask Izzy a question: What would you and George do to get her out of the bathroom.

Izzy: Oh we'd call Cristina.

Derek: Fine. Meredith if that will make you happy I'll do it. I'll humiliate myself by calling over there in the middle of the night and telling Burke I need his girlfriend to fix our problem. I that's what you really want I'll do it.

Meredith: Good that's what I want.

Derek: Fine!!

Izzy: I'll just go make muffins. Muffins make everything better.

The darkened bedroom of Burke and Cristina around two-fifteen am Friday morning.

Ring Ring.

Burke grabs the phone Cristina stirs at his side she is listening.

Burke: Hello

Derek: Hi Preston I need Cristina to come over to the house.

Burke: What's wrong?

Derek: Meredith needs Cristina. Meredith she gone a little crazy.

Burke: More than normal?

Cristina is now sitting up she flips on a light and has a worried look on her face.

Derek: She locked herself in the bathroom.

Burke: What!?

Derek: She locked herself in the bathroom and she refuses to come out.

Burke: Shepherd it's two in the morning can't you figure this out without us.

Derek: You think I'd call if I could get her out. You know these girls. One day this going to be you making this call.

Burke: We'll be there as soon as we can.

In the car on the way to Meredith's house Burke is driving.

Burke: So why do you think she gone crazy this time?

Cristina: McDreamy probably being Mcdouche.

Burke: Cristina be nice. (He is trying not to laugh.)

Cristina: Give me a break I didn't get much sleep I'm cranky.

Cristina did wish McDreamy hadn't picked tonight to mess up. With the moms coming tonight she would have liked to have sleep.

Burke takes his eyes briefly off the road and catches Cristina's eye. In a serious voice he says: Just so we're clear. I'm not doing this after we're married.

Cristina: Burke you know Meredith my person. If she needs me in the middle of the night I have to go.

Burke: Not that. I have resigned myself to that level of insanity. I'm not calling Shepherd in the middle of the night begging for help.

Cristina: Seriously Burke you must have noticed by now I'm and avoider. I don't throw big scene's, I don't put my hand on the bomb, almost drown, buy the dying dog, break men's penises, date the vet, or lock myself in the bathroom. Me I'm an avoider.

Burke smiles: Well okay then.

Cristina is in the bathroom Meredith is sitting on the floor muttering.

Cristina takes a good look and asks: Oh what did he do?

Meredith: Stupid boys with stupid penises. They can't move on. They can't just trust us. Stupid boys stupid stupid boys. We could leave the boys Cristina. You and me we could live together. I wouldn't make you see your mother.

Cristina: Meredith it's early and I'm tired, but I'm trying to be supportive. This is me here trying to be supportive very early in the morning. So why don't you just tell me what's wrong. (Cristina sits on the bathroom floor next to Meredith.)

Meredith: Ever since the whole drowning thing Derek he watches me. He watches me like I'm going to do something. He can't just get over it. I just want things to be like they were before.

Cristina sighs: Well have you tried talking to him about it?

Meredith: Seriously Cristina? (Meredith is outraged. Her person should know she would never have that conversation. With all the feelings and the confiding. No not that conversation.)

Cristina: Sorry it's early I wasn't thinking. (Cristina pacifies Meredith knowing she is right.)

Meredith turns to look at Cristina: Cristina this part where you're supposed to be helpful and give me advice. So Cristina be helpful.

Cristina: When Burke and I got back together after the baby uh died every time my period was due he would check the trash. Just double checking that I wasn't pregnant and hiding it from him.

Meredith: So what did you do? (Meredith is intrigued by this. Cristina had never told her this before.)

Cristina lets out a sigh that comes all the way from her toes: Nothing I just let it go. I just avoided the whole issue.

Meredith: Did that work did he eventually just stop on his own?

Cristina stares into Meredith's eyes: Meredith he still checks the trash. After almost a year he still checks. (Cristina's voice is very sad.)

Meredith blinks: Oh

Cristina: Meredith don't just let it go. (Cristina voice is firm and laced with pain. Every time she sees Burke check the trash she is flooded with guilt. She doesn't want Meredith to live like that.)

Meredith: Thanks.

Cristina: Well don't make a big deal about it or whatever.

Meredith: Okay

Cristina: Are we done here? Are you fixed?

Meredith: Yeah I'm good. (and she was. Sometimes you just need your best friend.)

Cristina: Good because I need you okay for this dinner thing.

Meredith: Don't worry I'll save you. That's what a person is for.

Cristina: Shut up. (Cristina gives Meredith a good natured shove. That is as close as the girls will come to hugging tonight.)

Derek and Burke are talking in the kitchen.

Derek: This is so humiliating I should be able to get my girlfriend out of the bathroom.

Burke: Derek sometimes it's safer just to let the girls fix each other.

Derek: You do realize that you can never move Cristina away from us. I am not even sure you can take a long honeymoon. Those two we would never survive them if the don't have each other.

Burke turns to Derek: You ever go to sleep at night and think everything is fine and wake-up just to discover she just a little crazier than you thought.

Derek turns to stare at Burke: Preston she just locked herself in the bathroom with no warning. I'm considering grinding up meds and hiding them in her food.

Burke: Do you think we're idiots Derek. I'm marrying her Derek. I'm agreeing to be in this for life man. Do you ever just consider walking away?

Derek: Dating them it's like a rollercoaster there are points where you scream, feel sick to your stomach, and want to try and pull out your hair, but when the rides over all you want to do is get right back on.

Burke: True. So this meds thing can I get in on it.

Derek: Sure I'm here for you buddy.

Cristina walks in the room. Looks at Burke sensing he had been talking about her. Oh well it wasn't worth trying to figure it out at this time of morning.

Cristina: She's fixed.

Derek is incredulous: That's it you been here like five minutes.

Cristina: That's it. (She turns to Burke.) Let go.

Derek: What was the problem?

Cristina: You're a brain surgeon you figure it out.

Burke: Cristina

Cristina and Burke are in the car. Cristina has been quiet lost in her thoughts. Burke is curious as to what happened and why it put Cristina in such a somber mood.

Burke: Should I even bother to ask what happened?

Cristina: No, but she'll tell him. When she ready she'll tell him.

Burke: We should probably just head for the hospital it's past three already.

Cristina: Okay.

There is a heavy silence for a few minutes

Cristina: Burke if I ever think I'm pregnant again you'll be the first person I tell. I'll tell you before I take a test. Burke you'll be in the know from the very beginning.

Stunned these are the moments that make you want to take the ride again. They pop-up randomly seemingly from out of the blue. All the fatigue and irritation at this early morning trip slips away. Preston is now very grateful to Meredith. Whatever her problem had been it made Cristina confide in him. Cristina she let him in just little more today.

Burke talks voice a little shaky: Thank you Cristina. Well alright then.

Cristina: Alright then.

Then now sit in a very comfortable silence smiling at each other.

Seattle Grace Hospital front entrance Gil is standing in front of the entrance holding coffee and pastries. Cristina and Burke are entering the building

Gil: Morning sunshine you're here early. You look like you could use this.

Cristina: I thought this had stopped. Realize me and you never going to happen. Go away Gil.

Burke: Have some pride man walk away.

Gil: I'm here for the long haul. One of these day Cris will look up and see I'm the guy who will always be here for her.

Izzy walks up behind them

Izzy: Oh that's so sweet.

Burke whips around to look at Izzy: Stephens. (Burke is outraged.)

Izzy: Sorry, but I think it's sweet.

Cristina: I think I just threw-up a little in my mouth.

Izzy grabs a cup of coffee.

Burke: Stephens I can't believe your encouraging this man.

Izzy: He's like a puppy with big sad eyes. Don't ask me to kick the puppy.

Cristina: Seriously Izzy you're in wedding.

Izzy: You want me to be mean. Fine I'll be mean. Gil you can stand here forever Cristina and Burke are the two most stubborn pigheaded argumentative competitive people on the planet. They were made for each other.

Cristina: Thank you Izzy.

Izzy: Anytime.

Burke realizes he hasn't gotten Cristina coffee yet. He stops at the coffee cart and buys two cups of coffee and some muffins. He normally likes to make sure she starts her day with a healthy breakfast, but today this is the best he can do.

Burke: Cristina breakfast.

Cristina: Thank you baby.

Cristina and Burke are in the car on the way to pick up the moms.

Burke: Cristina trying to scrub in on an appendectomy two hours before we had leave to pick up the moms. Cristina I expect better from you. Hiding is cowardly.

Cristina: What? All we're going to do tonight is pick them up from the airport and drop them at the hotel. I'm giving up two days of surgery for this what more do you want. (Cristina tone is half frantic.)

Burke: Cristina I know you're nervous, but it's not going to be as bad as you think.

Cristina: Yeah for you it's not going to be bad. They both love you. It's me their going to torture.

Burke: Cristina they both love you just relax.

They arrive at the pick-up area and both mothers are standing together waiting. Cristina and Burke get out of the car to help with the luggage.

Burke: Mama it's so good to see. (He runs up and gives her a big hug.)

Mrs. Preston: My baby it's so good to see you. (She grabs his face in her hands.) You're so handsome and your hand it looks so strong.

Cristina walks over to her mother gives her a stiff quick hug they barely touch.

Cristina: Mother nice to see you.

Mrs. Yang: Cristina this is what you wear to meet your fiancée's mother. The girl I raised would be respectful enough to wear something nice.

Cristina: Mother we just came from a sixteen hour shift at the hospital I barely had time to shower. (Cristina sighs so the nagging begins.)

Mrs. Yang: Preston it's so nice to see you. Don't you look handsome, and so sophistically dressed? Cristina isn't he handsome doesn't he look wonderful.

Cristina: Yes mother he is very handsome. (Cristina dutiful chirps shooting Burke a look.)

Mrs. Burke: Cristina it's so nice to see you. It's so nice of your mother to invite me down to help plan my only child's wedding. So thoughtful of your mother to think I would want to be involved.

Cristina: Nice to see you to Mrs. Burke.

Burke: Cristina we're going to be family call her mom. (Cristina jaw drops) Well we better get going.

Mrs. Burke goes directly for the front passenger seat. She is getting in when she turns to Cristina and says.

I hope you don't mind Cristina I want to sit next to my Preston. I don't get to see him very often and I want to catch up. (She gives Cristina a telling glance.) Besides I'm sure you want to sit next to your mother.

Cristina swallows hard of coarse she hadn't wanted to sit next to her mom, but she knows better than to make an issue of in.

Cristina: Of coarse Mrs. Burke.

Mrs. Burke: Its mom remember. (Mrs. Burke smiles a little too sweetly)

Burke: So mama what's been going on back home?

Mrs. Burke: Well remember that nice girl you dated in college the pretty little blond that became a kindergarten teacher. Well she just broke-up with her fiancée. Isn't that terrible a nice little girl like her should be married with a family.

Burke: That is a shame. Anything else happening back home?

Mrs. Burke: Well I ran into Mrs. Shift the other day and her girl Sandy says hi. You remember Sandy don't you she's the model.

Cristina listens to this from the back of the car fully aware that Mrs. Burke is trying to tempt Burke with all the girls she would prefer him to marry. Cristina is irritated by this but not worried. She knows that if Burke has stayed with her through all her rejections he's not leaving because of the mentions of a few exes'.

Mrs. Yang: Cristina, Preston tells me you bought your dress already.

Cristina: Yes mother last week and the bridesmaid dresses.

Mrs. Yang: Well that's relief no mother wants to have to stand around and help her daughter choose something like a wedding gown.

Cristina squirms in her seat then tries to pacify her mother: My bridesmaids are busy interns I needed to get the dresses when we could all go together.

Mrs. Yang: Very considerate to make sure your friends got to see you pick out your wedding dress. I mean after all your friends have been waiting for this day your whole life. I'm glad to have raised to such a considerate daughter.

Cristina: Thank you mother for the compliment mother. (Cristina voice is very strained.)

Cristina, Burke, and the moms are sitting in the Warwick hotel eating breakfast at the restaurant.

Burke: Mama how was your night?

Mrs. Burke: Wonderful Preston darling I love this hotel you chose.

Burke: Actually Mama Cristina picked it out. (Burke smiles at Cristina.)

Mrs. Burke: Isn't that lovely dear. Cristina how did such a lovely young girl become so familiar with the upscale hotels of Seattle? (Her tone is dry and mildly insulting.)

Cristina: This is the hotel I stayed at while I was looking for my apartment. (Dryly.)

Mrs. Burke: Cristina your mother tells me you hired a wedding planner. Things are done so differently now. When I was a girl the bride, her mother, and the grooms mother all came together to plan the wedding. I love how modern girls are today. So trusting allowing some stranger the responsibility to planning your big day and seeing to your guest.

Mrs. Yang: Yes Cristina I'm so curious how you found this wedding planner. Did you just look in a phone book and chose a name at random?

Cristina: My friend Meredith was the one who convinced me I didn't have a clue how to plan a wedding. She called one of her friends from Seattle found me this wedding planner. We were lucky to get him consider how soon the wedding date is.

Mrs. Burke: Yes this wedding is rushed is there anything you need to tell us dear?

Mrs. Yang: Cristina your not pregnant again are you?

Mrs. Burke: Again Cristina been pregnant before? (Clearly stunned.)

Mrs. Yang: Last fall Cristina had an entopic pregnancy she needed emergency surgery. He didn't tell you? (Mrs. Yang says this very matter of fact tone like its old news.)

Mrs. Burke: Preston you didn't tell me about my grandchild?

Burke: Well mama it was so early in the pregnancy and then we lost it I didn't want to worry you.

Mrs. Burke: Preston Cristina I'm so sorry there is nothing worse than losing your child. (Her voice is completely sincere.)

Cristina: Thank you Mrs. Burke. (Cristina gives her a grateful smile.)

Mrs. Burke: Well let's go meet this strange man who is planning my son's wedding.

The wedding planners

Mrs. Burke: I don't understand why a Rabi is performing the ceremony.

Burke: Because Cristina's Jewish mama.

Mrs. Burke: Yes Preston but were Lutheran.

Burke: Mama it won't be a religious ceremony, but if a Rabi doesn't perform the ceremony are children won't have the option of being Jewish.

Mrs. Burke: Oh so she is pregnant?

Cristina raises her voice: NO I'm not pregnant. (Burke turns to glare at her) Sorry I mean I'm not pregnant.

Planner: It will not be a religious ceremony except they will be married under achauppah. (The planner is an expert at changing the subject in warring families.)

Mrs. Burke: A chauppah what is that?

Mrs. Yang: A chauppah is a canopy that the bride and groom get married under.

Mrs. Burke: That sounds lovely. Many Lutheran couples get married under an arbor. (She turns to the planner) So do you have some different chauppah for us to choose from?

Planner looks uncomfortable: Well the Bride told me she was taking care of that.

Mrs. Yang: Cristina you picked out a chauppah already?

Cristina: Yes mother.

Mrs. Burke: Isn't it nice that you're so decisive. I know I always wanted my mother's opinion before making big decision about my wedding.

Mrs. Yang: Yes it's so nice she doesn't seem to need any help. I know some moms are burdened by being involved in every detail of their child's wedding.

Burke: I'm sure Cristina made a lovely choice let's see a picture. (Burke is trying to smooth this over. He is mildly surprised that Cristina picked out chauppah.)

Planner: I don't have a picture.

Mrs. Burke: Why not?

Cristina voice is uncomfortable: Look could we drop this?

Burke: Cristina be nice. The moms just want to see a picture.

Cristina turns to Burke and snaps: Look drop it. There are plenty of other wedding detail we could see to.

Burke: Cristina, why are you making such a big deal about this just show us a picture. (Burke is getting angry he thinks Cristina is being deliberately disrespectful to provoke the mothers.)

Mrs. Burke: Yes Cristina don't worry none of us would dream of trying to talk you out of your choice. We would just be grateful for a glimpse of your decision. We know that are wants don't figure into your plans.

Cristina: I can't show you a picture, because I commissioned an artist to hand craft us a designer original. He going to make it in hard woods, and then seal it. I thought after the wedding it could go into storage then when Burke and I got a house we could put it in the yard. It was part of Burke's wedding present. (Cristina turns to Burke with false joy and says) Surprise. Now I need to go powder my nose.

Burke sits stunned for a second. Cristina doesn't normally make big romantic gestures, and she was very uncomfortable being caught in this one. Preston is touched. He also feels bad for badgering her in front of the parents. Cristina was a private person and liked to keep her softer side between them.

In the bathroom Cristina is sitting in a stall on the phone to Meredith.

Cristina: Mer I'm heading to a bell tower. Next time you see the news expect the caption "insane future bride opens fire on….

Meredith: Cristina calm down. It can't be that bad.

Cristina: Burke's mother called me a wh#re over breakfast.

Meredith: Burke's mother didn't call you a wh#re.

Cristina: No she asked why I was familiar with expensive downtown hotels.

Meredith: Okay so she called you a slut.

Cristina: Oh, and did I mention that my mother told Burke's mother about the baby over breakfast.

Meredith: Okay that's bad.

Cristina: Seriously Meredith that's the best you can do, because one day Shepherd's family will come to town and then.

Meredith interrupts trying to be supportive: Cristina what can I do to help?

Cristina: Emergency page?

Meredith: No Cristina. (Replies firmly.) That would crush Burke.

Cristina sighs: Fine then tell me about something.

Meredith: What kind of thing. (Puzzled.)

Cristina blurts out in frustration: Meredith I have two nagging mothers and pouting Burke waiting on me. Tell me anything.

Meredith: I worry about Izzy. Now that George is married and gone it's weird for her to hang out at the house with just me and Derek. If we go to the trailer than she is all alone. I'm not sure what to do.

Cristina: Tinker Bell misses Bambi huh? Maybe evil spawn could move in to be her new friend.

Meredith: Live with dirty Uncle Sal the man who cheated on her no.

Cristina: Yeah plus who wants to keep that much penicillin in the house. Well maybe we could have a girl's night for Izzy.

Meredith: She mentioned a pajama party when the boys went camping, and you haven't stayed the night in a while. Okay Cristina now you have to hang-up the phone a go back out there.

Cristina: but but….

Meredith: No buts I have lives to save.

Cristina returns to the office. As she comes out Burke send her an apologetic look. Cristina swallows hard knowing this can't be good. Oh what now.

Burke: Cristina the moms would like to go see your dress.

Cristina: Okay we can all head over to the shop. (Cristina is relived she thought it would be something was relay wrong like Burke had been paged and she would be alone with them.)

Burke: Of coarse I'm not allowed to see the dress so I'll have to wait across the street.

Cristina throws Burke a deer in the headlights look. Guilt creeps in he had promised not to leave her alone with them, but there was nothing he could do. He really shouldn't feel amused at her distress. Really he shouldn't.

Cristina: No Burke, you can't uh miss this.

Mrs. Yang: Cristina don't be silly Burke can't see you in your dress it's bad luck.

Cristina: Of coarse mother.

Mrs. Burke: Beside Cristina it will give us an opportunity for girl talk.

Cristina cringes internally: Wonderful. (She turns to glare at Burke. She will kill him. She knows this amuses him.)

Cristina is standing in the shop being fitted wearing her gown as the assistant fits her and the moms watch.

Mrs. Burke: It is lovely dear. (She sounds almost disappointed.)

Mrs. Yang: Yes I'm so glad to be aloud to see if before the wedding. Christina when will you have your ring. I assume a fine man like Preston is having your ring custom made.

Christina: There isn't going to be a ring mother.

Mrs. Burke: What do you mean no ring?

Christina: I'm a surgeon I can't wear a ring. (Explain very matter of fatly)

Mrs. Yang is outraged: What will I tell people when they ask why about your ring Cristina?

Christina: Mother tell them your daughters a surgeon.

Mrs. Burke: My son is okay with his future wife running around without a ring. I know my baby he would want you to wear a ring.

Christina: Look he offered me a ring, but I would have to take that ring off everyday at the hospital. I would rather not have a ring than be that girl who is always taking her ring off. To me if you have a wedding ring it should never come off.

The moms both fall into a humbled silence. They have no reply to this statement.

Mrs. Burke: You and Preston seem to have made a lot of wedding decision already.

Cristina smile to herself. She has just realized she can dump the rest of this wedding on the moms. They will groan a little, but be trilled to plan it. Burke will believe she did something generous for the mothers, and best of all the stupid planner would quiet calling her asking her pointless questions.

Cristina: We're leaving you two most of the work. We tired to take care of what we could before dumping it on you.

Mrs. Yang: What?

Cristina: Well I enter a heavy rotation for the next two months and Burke is working toward the Chief position so we won't have anymore time to plan the wedding. That's why we hired the planner we figured you two could make the rest of the decisions and he could implement them.

Mrs. Burke is completely stunned: You're letting um I mean leaving us with the rest of your wedding to plan?

Mrs. Yang: Cristina that means us choosing the flowers, the decorations, the seating plans, place setting, thank you cards, and so much more.

Cristina: I know mother I sorry to leave you with such a mess. (Cristina sounds apologetic) I guess if you want we could just leave if to the planner?

Both mothers yell NO at the same time.

Mrs. Yang gives her daughter a measuring gaze: You mean complete control over the rest of the wedding. No checking every detail with you?

Cristina: As long as you stay on the budget. It would be a huge favor to Burke and I having you plan the rest of the wedding.

Mrs. Burke: Cristina what your asking is huge, but if you can't make the time to plan your own wedding I guess I would be willing to help. (There is no bite in her voice and her eyes are glowing.)

Mrs. Yang: I'm a busy woman, but if my daughter needs me what else can I do.

Neither woman will admit how happy they are to plan the wedding, but Burke and Cristina had to get their stubborn streak from somewhere.

In the café the ladies go to meet Preston.

Mrs. Burke: Preston Cristina told us about your plan to have us coordinate the rest of the wedding.

Burke: She did. (He says in a neutral tone and shoots Cristina a confused glance.)

Mrs. Burke: Yes. It's a huge imposition, but I agreed. What's a mother for if not to rescue her child in time of need.

It is obvious to Preston that his mother is trilled by this turn of events. He isn't sure how to feel about Cristina letting the moms plan the wedding. He feels kind of stunned this wasn't a turn of events he could have predicted.

Mrs. Yang: Yes kids today always so busy. Can't even take the time to plan their wedding. Well us mothers we can handle it.

Mrs. Burke: We had better go back and talk to the planner.

Mrs. Yang: So many things to do.

Preston stands up to go with them.

Mrs. Burke: No you stay here and have coffee with Cristina we have work to do.

Burke: But mama.

Mrs. Burke: Really Preston stays and have coffee with your fiancée you'd just be in the way.

The moms turn and go leaving a stunned Burke behind. Burke wipe around to Cristina glares and in a firm voice says: Cristina

Cristina in a surprised tone: What?

Burke: Cristina seriously?

Cristina: You already booked your favorite band and picked out your favorite food. I bought a dress I love. Together we picked out an affiant and a venue. Those are the important things they can plan the rest.

Burke is exacerbated and confused: It's our wedding Cristina.

Cristina: So you care what kind of flower I hold. What kind of confetti's on the table? You want hours of long discussions on table linens. You want to spend everyday off for the next two months discussing wedding favors. (Cristina sees Burke go white) That what I thought shut up and drink your coffee.

Burke leans over and kisses Cristina of the forehead: Yes Dear.

The moms, Burke, Derek, Cristina, and Meredith are having dinner at Burke's apartment.

Mrs. Yang: So you're the one who picked out my daughter wedding dress.

Meredith: Yes.

Mrs. Burke: And you're the one who told her to use a wedding planner.

Meredith: Yes (She shoots Derek a glance looking for help he is sitting their smirking.)

Mrs. Yang: Well we have taken over the planning after all you helped so much dear.

Mrs. Burke turns to Derek: So you're the one that started dating her when you were still married.

Derek. Um well

Door rings.

Derek jumps up to get the door even thought it's not his house. A delivery man is holding a dozen red rose. He says: Flowers for a Cristina Yang sign here. (Hanging Derek a clipboard.) I'll just go downstairs and start bring up the rest.

Derek: The rest how many are there?

Flower guy: Eight dozen.

Derek turns to Burke: Wow Preston you went all out. Trying to make the rest of us look bad?

Burke is red in the face and sputtering: I didn't do…This wasn't…Cristina!!!

Cristina get up walks over to Derek and opens the card.

To the prettiest girl

I know. On the

Anniversary of

The day we met.

One dozen roses

For every month we

Dated and one

For the future.

Love Gil

Cristina is horrified this would happen when the mothers were here. Cristina sees the flower guy approach with more roses.

Cristina: I need to you to delivery these somewhere else. I'll pay you.

Flower guy: Lady with the tip I was given I'll bring them to the top of the space needle for you no charge even if the elevators out. This guy wanted me to make sure you were happy.

Cristina: Deliver these to the east nurses station of the surgical wing of Seattle Grace Hospital. I want you to tell them they are for the nurses from Alex for all their services on his behalf.

Meredith: Cristina you can't.

Cristina: Fine tell them there from Doctor Burke and Yang for all their hard work.

Flower Guy: Okay lady whatever makes you happy. I was just told to make you happy.

Mrs. Burke: Preston who is sending Cristina flowers?

Burke: No one mama let's just drop it. (His tone is harsher then would normally use with his mother.)

Burke firm tone is enough to convince his mother to leave this discussion till later. Of coarse they will discuss it later no mother could just let this pass.

Mrs. Yang: Preston did Cristina ever tell you she was a ballerina when she was little.

Cristina groans: Mama no one wants to hear about that. (Cristina gives her mother a very grateful look. When you really in trouble you can always count on your mom to save you)

Meredith: Oh I want to hear. Oh and do have picture? I would love to see pictures.

Derek: Oh yes pictures would be nice.

Burke: No Cristina never told me about being a ballerina I would love to hear about that.

Mrs. Yang: Well Cristina was very dedicated to her dancing. Right before one of her recitals she got chicken pocks so she wasn't going to be able to perform. My Cristina though she so stubborn she snuck downstairs got her bike and tried to ride to the performance. Our neighbor a few blocks down found a tiny spotted sleeping fairy in their grass. She had clasped in exhaustion.

Meredith: What other stories do you have about Cristina?

Cristina growls: Meredith you're supposed to be my friend. (Cristina turns to Mrs. Burke) Besides I want to hear about Burke as a kid. I'm sure his mom has some good stories.

Mrs. Burke: I could tell you the first time slept away from home and freaked out because he didn't have his wobby.

Burke groan and flushes: Mother.

Cristina: What's a wobby?

Twenty minute later the door bell rings. This time Burke gets up to answer it. Two delivery guys are waiting. One with a large wooden crate the other with a small cardboard box.

Delivery guy number one: Delivery for a Cristina Yang . Can you sign for this?

Delivery guy number two: Same here.

Cristina get up and heads to the door: What now?

One of the guys hands her a card.

Happy Anniversary

I thought you should

Celebrate so I am

Sending you a case

Clos Du Mesnil

One of the finest

Champagne's

In the world.

I am also sending

A wonderful chocolate

chocolate cake

Cristina rips the card in half then looks back a Derek.

Cristina: Derek did you drive here tonight?

Derek: Yes.

Cristina: Wonderful could you go downstairs with this man and help him put this champagne in your trunk.

Derek look slightly confused but gets up: Sure no problem.

Cristina: Meredith can use it at her next big party.

Cristina next takes the bakery box from the other delivery guy and knocks on a random door in the hall. When it open she shoves this person the box: Here have cake.

Person: What uh thank you?

Cristina: That's all. (She stops talking and walks back to the apartment.)

Burke has finished signing and they both walk back into the apartment. Shepard enters the apartment holding a Tiffany's gift bag.

Derek: There was a guy in the parking lot who had this for you Cristina.

Mrs. Burke: Preston, what is going on here?

Burke sighs: Mama an old college boyfriend of Cristina's has been trying to win her back. Cristina has told him she doesn't want him, but he just won't take no for an answer.

Mrs. Burke: Who is this man he obviously has money?

Cristina: His name is Gilbert Sullivan and he thinks he can buy whatever he wants. Gil doesn't understand that real relationships are based on the intangible.

Burke is proud of her speech. Mrs. Burke is still considering. After all a billionaire could turn any girls head. She knows how much her son loves this girl, and she doesn't want his heart smashed.

Mrs. Burke: Gilbert Sullivan the internet billionaire?

Mrs. Yang: I remember him. Never liked that boy. All he ever thought about was money. I raised my daughter better than to just want some money hungry power monger. Preston is a handsome man who is using his life to heal. My Cristina she always wanted to be surgeon. To fix other people. They both put good into the world. I never like anyone who wanted to dedicate their whole life to making money.

Cristina: Exactly mother.

Burke smile yep that's him the handsome healer.

Derek: So are you going to see what's in the bag.

Meredith turns to Derek and slaps him: Seriously Derek.

Derek: Sorry I can't stand an unopened box.

Burke: Cristina you might as well get it over with.

Cristina opens the bag and takes out a jewelry box. Inside the box is a platinum and diamond Rolex. Cristina recognizes it cost more than a luxury car. She barely looks at it then hands it to her mother.

Cristina: Mother do you still chair the charity auction for the American Heart Association.

Mrs. Yang: Yes Cristina.

Cristina: Could make sure that gets donated, and that Gilbert Sullivan receives a card thanking him for his generous donation.

Mrs. Yang: Of coarse Cristina.

Cristina and Burke are lying in bed on their sides she is facing the wall he is curled up around her facing her back. She has been thinking all night about the Gil situation. Feeling bad about how insecure it has been making Burke. There is only one thing she can think to do that would make Burke feel more secure. She had already planned on telling him, but she knows he needs to hear it now. She doesn't turn and face him. She knows she can't do this and face him.

Burke are you awake…… Cristina whispers in a low voice almost wishing he was asleep, but knowing he's awake.

Burke: Yes Cristina.

In a low trembly voice Cristina says: Burke I'm going to tell you something. It's kinda the other half of your wedding present. There are rules though.

Burke: My present has rules?

Cristina: Very strict rules. Rules that if you break I'll be forced to kill you and sell your organs.

Burke: So what are these very strict rules? (There is more than a hint of laughter in his voice.)

Cristina: When I tell you this thing you can't comment, make a face, or react in anyway. Deal.

Burke: Just tell me.

Cristina: When I was a little girl I was always a daddy's girl. I was nine when my father and I got in a car accident. A drunk driver slammed into the car. Glass went flying and severed my father's carotid artery. My father bled to death while I watched and waited for the ambulance. I didn't have a scratch on me. I took five hours for the hospital to locate my mother. I sat in the hospital for five hours covered in my father's blood and waited for my mother to come get me. After that I wanted to become a doctor. I wanted to be a doctor so I would never have to watch anyone I loved die again while I sat helpless.

Burke: Cristina

Cristina: We have rules.

Burke: I just wanted to say thank you Cristina.

Cristina: Your welcome now goodnight.

Burke kisses her and pulls her a little closer: Goodnight.

As Burke lays in the dark he tries not to cry. So much happened in that last minute he is completely overwelemed. To be so happy and so sad at the same time is staggering. Part of his heart is breaking for the solitary little girl who had to watch her father die. A tiny part of his heart that was still torn from when she walked away was healing. Another part of him was celebrating. He understood that for Cristina, the queen of private, to tell him this on her own with no promoting was the ultimate declaration of love. Cristina just proved to him in no uncertain terms her love for him. He could never doubt her love again. Silent tears began to fall down Burkes face. With no shame he pulled Cristina closer holds her and lets his tears fall.

Seattle Grace Hospital the next morning. Burke, Cristina and both mothers enter the building.

Burke: Sorry to drag you all here. I just need to do a quick consult then we will get you ladies to the airport.

Burke walks off Cristina doesn't know what she is going to do with the moms.

Mrs. Burke: Pardon me Cristina I think I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom. Why don't you two go to the gift shop I'll meet you their.

Cristina: Okay.

Mrs. Burke walks away. As soon as she is out of sight veers off toward the cafeteria. Mrs. Burke sees a young man with a box of food sitting at a table. She immediately knew this was the man she was searching for.

Mrs. Burke: Young man are you Gilbert Sullivan.

Gil: Yes did you want some lunch.

Mrs. Burke looks down at the food and sneers: No I do not want lunch. You and I are going to have a conversation. Well not exactly a conversation. I'm going to talk and you boy are going to listen. Now we aren't going to do this here in front of all these nice people. So follow me.

Gil is stunned he follows: I'm sorry madam who are you?

Mrs. Burke leads Gil to an empty exam room.

Mrs. Burke: I'm Preston Burkes mother.

Gil: Well Mrs.….

Mrs. Burke: Quiet, I am going to talk you are going to listen. Cristina she is not what I wanted for my son. I wanted someone who would give him a family, draw him away from this hospital; I wanted someone light and soft to help ease the pain of working with so much death. Now Cristina, she is none of those things. She loves this place as much or more than he does. She's hard and rarely shows any softness. I worry that the two of them will never find the time to have a family.

Gil: Well Mrs. B

Mrs. Burke: I am not finished. I love my son. Loving someone it's about wanting them to be happy. Those things would have made me happy, but Cristina she makes him happy. She makes him more happy and more at peace then I have ever seen him. If that means he spends more time in hospital or never has kids then I have to accept that. That's what you do when you love someone. You let go your wants and allow them to be happy. So I'm going to keep my mouth shut, plan his wedding, and let him be happy.

Gil: Mrs. Burke that's what I'm trying to do make Cristina happy.

Mrs. Burke: No you want to make you happy. I know this, because I just spent the weekend with Cristina and she is happy. Burke he makes her happy. The only time she was sad all weekend was when your gifts arrived. Don't pretend you didn't send those gifts to cause trouble, because you did. She has told you Burke makes her happy. Cristina has asked you herself to walk away. Boy it's time to grow-up, be a man and put someone else's happiness before you own. It's time for you to walk away.

Gil: Mrs. I love her I can't just walk away.

Mrs. Burke: Boy if you love her. If really truly love her, the only thing you can do is walk away.

With that Mrs. Burke turns and walks away.

At the airport Cristina, Burke, and the moms are standing outside dropping the mothers off at the terminals.

Mrs. Yang: Cristina watch what you eat you can't gain weight before the wedding.

Cristina: Yes mother.

Mrs. Yang: Preston you take care of Cristina you know how unpleasant she can be.

Cristina groans: Goodbye Mother.

Mrs. Yang she turns to Mrs. Burke: I'll be in touch soon. Goodbye.

Mrs. Yang gathers her luggage and heads for her plane.

Burke: Goodbye mama call me when you land.

Mrs. Burke: Yes Preston. Goodbye Cristina I expect you to take care of my son. That means you need to pull your weight around the house occasionally.

Cristina blushes: Um yeah I'll uh try.

Burke laughs at that Cristina glares at him.

Mrs. Burke: Oh and Preston

Burke: Yes mama.

Mrs. Burke: Buy Cristina earrings.

Burke is completely confused: What?

Mrs. Burke: Buy Cristina diamond solitaire earrings. She can wear them and never have to take them off. Then when people ask where her rings is she can say I'm a surgeon I need my hands free he got me earrings instead. Bye baby.

Burke: Bye mama.

Cristina and Burke get back in the car. Burke turns to Cristina: Would you like earrings?

Cristina: Sure whatever. (She smiles she would never say it, but she loves the idea.)


End file.
